A Time for Everything
by crazy-ithinkyes
Summary: Katie Brown has never been the pretty girl, but everything changes after a trip to Greece. Will Katie get to have the perfect year, or will a forced engagement and forbidden love tear her apart? DISCONTINUED
1. Transformation

I took a deep breath as I checked myself in the mirror.

_Wow, I didn't realize how much I've changed over the summer._

Ok, maybe I had but, _whoa,_ did I look good.

I know what you are thinking, 'She is so conceded,' or 'What a spoiled brat!' But I assure you that is not the case.

I am anything but spoiled and I am definitely not conceded, I just changed over the summer. That is an understatement, I actually transformed. Last year I was regular Katie Elizabeth Brown, nothing special, but now I am good looking Katie Elizabeth Brown.

I grew four inches; I am now 5'7". I got my braces off, realized I actually don't need glasses after six years, and discovered make-up! I also started working out and started eating way healthier. I died my hair from a boring dirty-blonde to a rich chestnut brown; my boobs also grew two cup sizes which didn't hurt. Any acne that I once had was now gone and never came back.

Like I said, I transformed. I had a right to bask in my gorgeousness, don't you think?

This was my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my home away from home. This year was going to be different. I wasn't shy exactly, but I didn't like to cause a commotion. Being friends with the Marauders did not help.

They were always pulling pranks and Sirius Black was the biggest man-whore in the history of Hogwarts. I wasn't hidden in the shadows, I happened to have a great sense of humor. (At least that's what Lily, my best friend, always told me).

Sufficed to say, I was a good friend and nothing more. Well I used to be, until this summer, but I am getting ahead of myself.

Unlike most of the students at Hogwarts, I am from America and they never let me live it down. This summer though, I spent my time on the beaches of Greece.

It was a gift from my grandparents for my seventeenth birthday. Turning seventeen is an important occasion in the wizarding world and my grandparents decided since I never really got anything too special for my birthday, they would treat me.

The sun did wonders for my complexion and I always loved the water.

I had already said goodbye to my new friends and was ready to go back to Hogwarts.

_I think. _

Don't get me wrong, I love it there. I love my friends and even the teachers, but I was afraid to face them. What would they think?

I finished sizing myself up by making sure my turquoise dress that fell mid-thigh and synched just below the bust by a gold belt and matching gold heels looked okay.

No one had ever seen me dressed in anything besides jeans, a t-shirt, and our robes. I barely ever styled my hair before this summer, let alone die it. I might as well be a whole different person.

I did one last lip gloss check and appariated to platform 9¾.

I forgot about the ciaos that is platform 9¾. There were parents and kids crying, some couldn't wait to get away from their parents, others were trying to find their friends (me), and the rest were trying to get through without getting killed (also me).

I finally spotted the red hair of my best friend in the whole wide world, Lily Evens, "Lily!" she turned around at the sound of my voice but seemed to not be able to find me. She turned around and continued to head to the train.

"LILY EVENS!" I yelled so loud a few people stopped to stare and kept staring when they looked at me. I still wasn't used to the attention, well at least people liking what they saw.

She was so shocked she looked like she was about to faint, thankfully James Potter snapped her out of it.

"Oi, Evens!" James Potter came barreling through the crowd to Lily. Her look of shock soon turned into annoyance.

"What do you want Potter?" she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Go out with me," it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"For the billionth time, NO!" He looked a bit hurt, but it soon turned into the same shocked look Lily had.

They both stared at me completely bewildered. I hadn't changed that much! Ok, maybe I had.

"Hi," I smiled a little embarrassed to show the lack of braces on perfectly, straight and white teeth.

They didn't respond for a second, but Lily soon ran up and gave me a huge hug, "Wow, Katie, you look amazing!" She was beaming; her green eyes were looking into mine. I also had green eyes, but they looked very different.

Her red hair made her eyes pop and they were bigger than mine. Hers were bigger and a little more rounded. Mine were almond shaped and used to be barely noticeable. My dark hair brought them out considerably and I could tell Lily had noticed.

"So do you! I have so much to tell you! How was your summer? I'm sorry I didn't write, things were so crazy!" I rambled on as her eyes darted all over my body (in a non-creepy way).

Her eyes got big when they reached my chest, (again in a non-creepy way), "Merlin, what happened?"

I let out a laugh and she smiled. She seemed to finally recognize me, _thank god!_

"Whoa, w-w-what h-happened?" Oh, James and his broad vocabulary. I forgot he was still there.

"What do I look different?" I said completely clueless.

"I would say so, you look… _hot!_" He seemed to be telling himself this more than either of us.

"Why thank you James, you don't look too bad yourself," he happened to look devastatingly handsome with his brown hair tousled just a bit and a smug grin plastered on his face.

_How does Lily say no to him?_

Don't get me wrong, I am not in love with James Potter. I am just stating the obvious. We are way too good of friends to be anything more.

"But seriously, what happened?" Lily obviously wanted to know.

"Come on, I will explain everything on the train," I gestured to the huge train that was beside us.

…

I got a few confused stares; well actually everyone was looking at me as I walked through.

_Look away! It's creepy!_

I finally found an empty compartment and practically threw them both into it. I closed the curtains to hide myself from the peeping eyes that followed me.

"They are crazy out there! Is this what it's like to be hot?" I didn't realize how stupid I sounded.

James and Lily obviously did, because the burst into laughter. Lily soon stopped when she realized who she was laughing with and that I was completely serious.

"Oh come on Katie, you weren't ugly," she tried to sound believable, but I had come to terms with my lack of beauty a long time ago and this was staring to freak me out.

"Look, you don't have to pretend, I was the farthest thing from hot, but I am still getting used to not flying under the radar." I was so not flying under the radar anymore.

Then the compartment door swung open and my old crush stood in the door way looking older and hotter.

I was no longer the ugly girl who secretly had a crush on the hottest guy in school. Sirius Black, 'nough said. I was also no longer a virgin. He didn't have the same effect on me he used to.

His gorgeous silver eyes sparkled when they landed on me.

_Oh my god, he's looking at me. Okay play it cool, don't let him know you like him. Wait you don't like him, do you? Snap out of it, he's staring at you._

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer," I smirked and tuned back to Lily and James.

It wasn't unusual for me to make a snarky comment to Sirius Black, but it was unusual for him not to retort.

"What?" I looked at them confused then, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Arianna Adams.

They, like all the others, stopped and stared, "Peter didn't think it was true," Arianna said, her voice somewhat shaking.

"What… Oh yeah, I _transformed._ It's rather boring really, you know nature and it's tricks," I said it all nonchalantly. I would fill Lily and Arianna in later, but I wasn't about to tell the Marauders.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" I tried to evade telling them about my summer, again not wanting to share the dirty details.

"Well it was rather boring, especially compared to yours apparently," Arianna looked at me like she knew exactly what I did this summer.

_How did she do that?_

Arianna always knew when someone had been kissed or anything more _intimate. _

"Well I wouldn't know since you never sent me a bloody letter," Lily looked mad, I didn't mean to not write, I just never had time.

"Look I meant to write but I was… well… occupied," She looked angrier, "I know what it sounds mean and bitchy, but Greece is a very busy place and my grandparents always had me doing something. You'd be surprised how persistent Greek guys are," said the last part softly but everyone heard me.

_Shit._

"You were in Greece?" Remus spoke up.

"Yeah, my grandparents took me for my birthday. They had some friends who retired there and we stayed with them."

"I am so jealous!" Arianna pouted, "You got hot Greek guys and all I got was boring old British guys."

Sirius snorted, she and Sirius had been on and off since fourth year. It was rather annoying really. This isn't the somewhat jealous side of me talking, everyone thought it was annoying.

When they were dating, you couldn't pry them off of each other with a crow bar, but when they broke up, all hell broke loose.

Arianna was kind of a slut. Hence the knowing when you got kissed.

She is very beautiful; she has long gorgeous golden hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders. She had big blue eyes and a perfect figure; little did anyone know how hard she worked to keep it.

I used to be a bit jealous, every girl in the school resented her a little bit, but I didn't realize how hard it was to have everyone staring at you all of the time.

"I'm sure you did alright. It was beautiful though. The beaches were gorgeous, the food was amazing, and I don't know what it is about beaches but they seem to attract the hottest guys," I stared off dreamily for a second, reminiscing about my first kiss and then… Well you get the idea.

Lily and Arianna seemed to be day dreaming too, much to the boys' dismay.

"Well I guess I must forgive you. We all deserve our fairy tale summer." Lily said, still day dreaming.

"Speaking of fairy tales, how about you and me go out, Evans?" James, will he ever learn? Lily obviously liked him, but she was never going to admit it. Well not without a little help.

Before I knew it Lily was screaming at him, _Oh, it's good to be back._

"I am so happy I don't have to share the same common room with you!" Lily was furious, but James had a smug look on his face and then pulled something out of his pocket.

"No way, you are not Head boy. This is Insane," I was shocked. Dumbledore had officially lost it.

"Well it wouldn't be such a shock if you told me where you were going to be this summer. I kept sending letters to your house, but you weren't there," James and I had become really close, he was like a brother. I felt bad for not telling him where I was going, but in my defense it was rather abrupt.

"I said I was sorry, god, get over it already!" I paused a moment, "Anyways, I am proud of you James," I turned to Lily, "I hate to burst your bubble Lily but you will be sharing a common room with James after all."

She huffed and sank far into her seat. It was rather funny to see her pout. Her usual mature composure was completely ruined by her immature pouting.

"Oh come on Evens, it will be fun. You get to see James every day for the rest of the year. You should be excited," Sirius was lounging on the side of the compartment.

_What a git. What an incredibly handsome git._

"Well we better be off, we have a prefects meeting," Remus stood up at once. That's Remus always the studious one.

"Fine," Lily grumbled, "but, I am so not sitting next to him," she pointed her glare straight towards James, who just kept smiling.

"Finally," Arianna sighed dramatically, "I thought they would never leave; now, Katie tell us all about your summer!"

"Um, it was rather boring really. I didn't have you to keep me company," Arianna could see right through me. _How does she do that?_

"Come on, don't give that. I _know _you had _fun,_" she was so not going to let me get away without telling her.

"Look I'll tell you later, with Lily. I don't feel like explaining it twice," She looked somewhat content.

"What, can you not tell me? I am hurt, thought we were the best of friends," Sirius was making his voice sound like a girl and was pouting in a very girlish way.

I glared at him, "I don't kiss and tell,"

_Shit._

"YOU WERE KISSED?" I heard the squeal of Lily's voice from outside the compartment. She had forgotten her bag; just my luck.

"Uh, yeah. Like I said, Greek guys are very persistent." I blushed.

"_Guys,_ as in _plural_? You have to tell us everything, what were they like? Were they gentle or rough? How many?" Arianna paused for a moment, "Did you, um, you know," she started to whisper, but everyone could hear, "Did you do the deed?"

Thank god Peter had walked out of the compartment to find the Trolley and Sirius probably went off to snog a girl. I was still going to avoid the subject at all costs "Lily don't you have to get back to the meeting? You don't want the first meeting as head girl to happen without you do you?"

"They can wait, this can't," well she was definitely not going.

"Arianna, I think Amos Diggory was looking for you," I looked at her encouragingly and she seemed to be contemplating it, but soon snapped out of it.

"You are not getting off that easy, tell us!"

"Fine, but if I do I am not explaining any details, okay?"

They both reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, yes I slept with someone," They were completely silent for a moment, then Arianna burst.

"OMG! Was he hot? Was he good? Was it magical? Tell me!"

"I thought if I told you, I didn't have to go into detail," I looked at her grudgingly.

"These are necessities!" Lily sat there and pleaded with Arianna.

"FINE! He was incredibly hot. He was very, _very_ good. Yes it was magical. Anything else?"

"Where did you meet him?" Arianna was day dreaming again.

"At a marina, he was doing boat tours around the coast and we sort of clicked."

"Aww, what was your first date?" Lily looked like she was watching a sappy Muggle movie.

"We had a moonlight picnic on the beach. He cooked," Yes, he was the most perfect guy ever.

"Awww," Arianna and Lily spoke in unison.

"We often went to this club that was the hang out for people our age. He was nineteen, but I fit in pretty well. When I told him I had to come back, he told me that I needed something to remember him by and that's when it happened."

"So are you two still together?" Arianna seemed to be imagining being in my place.

"No, well we were going to stay together, but then I remembered one little detail," I paused to see if they would catch on, "I am engaged to Lucius Malfoy,"

…

**Hello everyone! **

**I know Katie seems a bit conceded, but you will soon see that is not her at all. **

**Please review, they mean a lot to me! **

**XOXO Miranda**


	2. Surprise!

So I forgot to tell you that I am a super pure blood, but my family doesn't discriminate, they just like to keep the blood _pure. _

They're genius idea is to engage me to Lucius Malfoy. He is a total slimy git. He is in Slytherin, is a total pervert, and always has a group of Slytherin whores following him around. Sufficed to say, I don't like him.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Arianna and Lily screamed in unison.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell them that. Oops._

"Yeah, it happened over the summer. It had to happen the summer I got attractive. I am pretty much screwed." I sounded fine, right? Well I'm not. I cried myself to sleep for the past two weeks. I figured I'd try and save the water works until tonight, where I wouldn't have to worry about mascara.

"I-I-I can't b-b-believe it, w-what are you going to d-do?" Lily looked so shocked then sympathetic and back to shock again.

"Well I am going to try to find a way around it. I never give up, especially if I have to marry a Malfoy." The thought flashed through my mind, the same thought that had been in my mind since the second I heard of my engagement to Lucius.

_There I was in my white gown and long white veil. As I walked down the aisle, I saw my friends with the love of their lives looking sad, but on the inside they were so happy they had each other._

_As they tried to look sympathetic, they would curl up to their partner and once I got to the alter, I looked at the groom, my groom. I was going to have to marry this man, someone I always hated. I was going to have to pledge my love and loyalty to him. _

_Then a tear rolled down my cheek and I looked at the pews one more time and I saw him. He looked so perfect in his tux and his long, black hair slightly in his perfect silver eyes. Sirius Black. I never once had the chance to tell him how I felt. I will live the rest of my life in regret of never telling him. _

_He opened his mouth and said my name, but it wasn't his voice. The voice got louder and louder and I snapped out of my nightmare._

"KATIE!" Lily and Arianna looked at me terrified. I then noticed that I had been crying, hard.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry… I just," I couldn't continue, my voice wouldn't work.

Then two pairs of arms wrapped around me and all three of us started to cry.

…

We cried for what seemed like forever and then Lily looked at the time, "Merlin, it's already four! I have to get back to the meeting. Will you be ok?" she gave me a caring look.

"Yeah, go to your meeting, they are probably starting a search party," I smiled at her to reassure her, but she didn't seemed too convinced, but she knew she had to go.

"Ok, if you need anything, just come and get me."

"Don't worry, Lils. I got her, you go to the meeting," Lily turned reluctantly and walked back to the meeting.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Arianna sounded just as worried as Lily was.

"Yeah, I think so for now. Please don't tell anyone. I want to tell everyone myself. It will probably get around soon, but I at least want to tell James before anyone else has a chance." I wiped my eyes and did a spell to fix my make-up.

"Of course," she took my hand and I turned to look at her, "Don't worry Katie. We are going to get through this," she gave me a big hug and the door flung open.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sirius leaned on the door and raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Yes, so if you wouldn't mind, we would like to continue making out," I said annoyed, Arianna burst into laughter when she saw look on Sirius' face. It was a mix of horror, confusion and lust at the same time.

I joined in and we soon couldn't stop. We went from crying to laughing in the matter of two minutes.

"You wouldn't mind if I watched would you?" He was already back to his disgusting horny self.

Arianna and I looked at each other and we grabbed him and pulled him down.

I was soon on top of him and Arianna was applying make-up. It would have been a lot more satisfying if he didn't have a smug look on his face because I was on top of him.

I felt hands creeping up my thighs and I jumped off of him, "You are such a man-whore Sirius Black!"

"Hey, you got on top of me, love. I couldn't help myself."

"Is that how you get girls? Slide your hands up there skirts?"

"That's how I got Arianna," she kicked him in the stomach and he let out a howl.

"If you say that again, your stomach won't be what I kick," she smiled sweetly and walked out of the compartment, "Oh Amos!"

I giggled, "Nothing fazes her,"

"Yeah, tell that to my stomach," Sirius moaned as he got off the floor and sat.

"You deserved it," I made a face at him and her returned it.

"So, you went to Greece for the summer, what was it like," he asked while massaging in stomach.

"Gorgeous, I wish I could have stayed longer, but I missed you guys too much,"

"You missed me, love? I'm flattered,"

"Oh shut up. I meant I missed everyone. Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy," Honestly, I liked it, but to the contrary of what my wedding nightmare showed I don't like him like that anymore.

"You know you like it, love. Come on, talk to me. Just because you got gorgeous over the summer doesn't mean we can't talk."

I blushed, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

He stuttered, "I mean… you got… attractive. You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, just don't drool over me during dinner,"

"You wish, love," he quickly regained his composure.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him, "How was yours? I didn't hear from you either,"

"Fun, James and I fixed up a bike and made it fly,"

"Really, that is so awesome! You have to take me on it!" I know I was being stupid, but that sounded so cool!

"You are the first one that didn't flip out on me for it being dangerous. I mean girl wise, the guys obviously loved it," He smiled at me with his signature half grin.

"Like you said, just because I got gorgeous, doesn't mean I am not the same person. You just realize I'm a girl," I nudged him playfully and we started to laugh.

"I always knew you were a girl, I just notice it more," he looked at his hands.

This was probably the only alone time I was going to get with him, so I might as well tell him about my predicament with Lucius, he of all people would understand, "Hey I have to tell you something," I paused to make sure he was listening, "important,"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but untimely James decided to walk in, "Hey mate, we better change into our robes. We'll be at Hogwarts in a half an hour."

"Thanks Prongs, we'll be right there," Sirius turned back to me, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um… nothing, it can wait."

…

There was nothing like walking into the Great Hall for the first time. It finally hit me that this would be that last time I walked into the Great Hall after Summer Break as a student.

I griped Lily and Arianna's hands and walked to our seats. As the first years got sorted into the houses, I thought back to when we were sorted…

"_What house do you want to be in?" a boy with scruffy brown hair and glasses asked me as we waited to be sorted into our houses._

"_Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, what about you?"_

"_Gryffindor, definitely. Are you from America?"_

"_Yeah, is it that obvious?"_

"_Well you have an American accent, so I'd say yes, it is rather obvious," I giggled and he grinned widely._

"_What's your name America?"_

"_Katie Brown, yours?"_

"_James Potter, is your dad Zachery Brown?"_

"_Yeah, he and my mom died six months ago," tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them away._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Your dad came to my house for dinner one time. He worked with my dad. He seemed nice."_

"_Thanks, he was. So, why do you want to be in Gryffindor?"_

"_My mom and dad were and Gryffindor always has the best Quidditch team."_

"_You like Quidditch too?"_

"_Yeah, it's only the best game ever!" James' face lit up._

"_It's pretty good, but I like baseball better."_

"_What's baseball?"_

_I couldn't believe that he didn't know what baseball was. Well it was mostly in America and it was a Muggle game, "It's a muggle game. I'll have to show you some time." _

_He smiled and then Professor McGonagall came in, "We are ready now,"_

_..._

_I watched as James was sorted into Gryffindor along with Lily Evens, Alice Prewett, Arianna Adams, and Marlene Mckinnon (my future roommates). Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. _

_Then Professor McGonagall, called my name. I strode confidently up to the hat (I hadn't reached my two year awkward faze yet) and I heard him speak to me in my thoughts. He was analyzing every memory and then after a long battle between Griffindor and Ravenclaw, he decided, "GRIFFINDOR!"_

"Welcome everyone," I was brought to reality by Dumbledore's booming voice, "I trust you all had a good summer. There are a few announcements before we can begin the feast. First, Mr. Filch has told me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. On a happier note, we will be having a special ball to celebrate 900th birthday of Hogwarts."

A roar of joy sounded through the Hall from all of the students and all the girls squealed with delight.

"Settle down, settle down, I know this is exciting, but you will have to control yourselves," he looked directly at the Marauders, "It will be held right before Christmas Break. That gives all of you plenty of time to look for apparel. I know this will be a wonderful year, now to what you have all been waiting for. Let the feast begin,"

Food immediately appeared in front of us, "Man did I miss, Hogwarts!"

"Merlin Katie, you're worse than Peter," Alice and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Hey," Peter and I both looked up in unison, "I'm not that bad, all I had this summer was Greek food. It gets boring after a while."

"Please, you had a chicken wing eating contest last year with three other people and you won by a land slide," Lily is so annoying when she remembers things.

"Does it show?" oh sarcasm, I smiled back at her and she stuck out her tongue.

As I turned away from the conversation for a moment, my eyes happened to land on none other than my _fiancé_, Lucius Malfoy. He turned towards me but I quickly looked away.

He didn't even bother coming when I found out I was going to marry him. He was attractive when you first look at him, well even when you keep looking at him, but once you get to know him most attraction goes out the window. Okay so I found him attractive, sue me.

I felt a light tap on the shoulder, I turned around and there he was, "Katie, you have changed,"

"I wish I could say the same for you," I gave him a fake smile and turned back to my friends.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" James didn't like Lucius very much, actually he hated him with all he had.

"Just coming to talk to my f…" I cut him off before he could say the _f-word_.

"Me, he had something for me to pass on to my grandfather," I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"What is your problem, Brown?" he was trying to get his arm free from mine.

"You! Why did you come over to _my_ table with _my_ friends, when you didn't even bother coming when I found out I was engaged to you? Look, don't tell anyone yet, I want to tell my friends first."

"You think I was happy about this, I mean before this summer you rather, unattractive."

"You are such an asshole! We may be engaged, but we don't have to act like it." My voice was getting louder.

"I am not going to let some_ American_ bitch talk to me like this. You _will_ be the perfect fiancé," his voice was raising just as fast as mine, soon people would notice. I had to get out of this.

"Fine," I can't believe I was giving in, "but please wait to tell anyone. Lucius, I am begging you," I looked into his eyes, pleading him.

He had a smug look on his face, I would have slapped it right off his face if it were any other situation, "Fine, but when you tell your friends, I expect you to act the part,"

"Yeah… sure… whatever, thanks!" I ran back into the Great Hall. Forget the best year ever, I just want to get through it in one piece.

**Yes, Katie is getting married to Lucius Malfoy. He is a total jerk, so obviously she is going to hate him and not go along with the whole thing. What fun would that be if everything was so black and white? Things are going to get complicated and fast.**

**Please review! They mean a lot to me.**

**XOXO Miranda **


	3. You're Engaged!

So I didn't tell them about Lucius and me, during dinner or afterward in the common room. I was just too afraid. I had only told Lily and Arianna so I still had to tell Alice and Marlene. This was going to be a long night.

"These rooms are way bigger than last years," Marlene exclaimed. Her eyes were big. It was much bigger and nicer. There was even a fire place. The only thing that was missing was Lily. It wasn't the same without her.

She promised she would come to see our dorm after she got settled. That was when I was going to tell them about my _predicament_.

I picked out my bed and started unpacking.

"So what was that whole thing with Lucius about?" Alice asked. _Did she have to bring it up?_

"Well um… I have been meaning to talk to you about that. I well… I'm…," I took a deep breath, "I'm engaged to him."

I heard something hit the floor and then someone running to me. Arms again wrapped around me and tears flowed down my cheeks. It was total déjà vu.

Shortly after Lily walked in and ran to me. Tears started to drip down her face and it was an all-out crying fest. We didn't stop for two hours.

"I think… I… have cried… all I can," I said between sobs, "for now," we all started to laugh. It wasn't even funny, but it made us laugh anyway.

"We should probably get to bed, it's past three," Lily decided she was going to stay in here and sleep with me.

"Yeah, I will see you guys in the morning," Arianna yawned as she got into bed.

"Thank you guys for understanding. You are the best friends anyone could have," we all smiled and started to sob.

"Ok, let's get to bed before we fall apart again," We laughed and fell asleep right away.

…

We all woke up in the morning with red eyes and cheeks. We all looked like hot-messes.

"Uh, remind me not to stay up 'til three in the morning crying ever again." I mumbled as a rolled out of bed.

"Nothing a little magic won't fix," Lily pulled out her wand and I immediately felt better.

"You are a goddess! Thank you!" that was pretty much the gist of what was said in thanks to Lily. We soon took showers and headed down to breakfast.

We walked arm and arm and tried to avoid eye contact with any Slytherin. We plopped down next to the Marauders and dug in. I wasn't very hungry, so I didn't eat much. Unfortunately James noticed.

"Oi, you've barely touched you food. Are you feeling ok?" James looked concerned, which was not normal for him.

"Yeah, I just," paused for a second to come up with an excuse, but someone cut me off.

"You're engaged!" I whipped around to see who just ruined one of my biggest secrets. It was none other than Sirius Black.

_Oh shit._

"_What?" _ James looked terrified and shocked and then mad.

"Um…"

"Yes, she is. She already feels terrible so leave it alone," Lily and the girls were already at my defense.

"I am not just going to leave it alone. You are engaged to Lucius _fucking_ Mafloy!" Sirius yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall started at us.

"You think I'm happy about this?" my voice was a whisper. I could barely keep myself from crying.

"Well I don't know, you didn't tell me about it!" he was mad, he had a right to be. In my defense I tried to tell him about it.

"I was going to tell you guys tonight and eventually everyone, but you saved me the trouble," He seemed to realize that everyone was staring at us and he backed off a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I could barely hear James' voice.

"I tried… I just… I was afraid." I looked at him, "I was afraid once I told you it would be true. I know it's stupid and it doesn't make sense, but that's the truth."

I thought he was going to walk out of the Hall and never talk to me again, but instead he scooped me up in his arms, "Don't worry, Katie. We will get through this," tears built up in my eyes. Déjà vu all over again.

_Can you have déjà vu twice?_

…

Sirius didn't say much the rest of the day. I think he felt bad for saying what he did and I think he was still mad at me for not telling him about the engagement.

I would eventually talk to him, but I didn't feel like it right now. Right now I wanted to be comforted. I know it was selfish, but I was by myself the whole summer. I needed a shoulder to cry on. Thank Merlin for my friends.

First days were always the same. The teachers took up the whole class period with a speech about how this year was going to be harder than last. Sufficed to say, it was extremely boring.

I loved Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA), was ok in Transfiguration, excelled in Muggle Studies (I lived with them), and bombed in Potions.

I always thought I got it, but when it came to actually making the potions, it never turned out right. Lily of course was amazing at it and was in the _Slug Club_ (a club for kiss-ups and goody-goodies) Not that Lily is any of those things. Well she kind of is sometimes, but she is also super smart.

I was an above average dueler, much to boys' dismay. What can I say, it comes naturally to me.

Transfiguration was like an English class for you muggles. It wasn't too hard, but it wasn't easy. I absolutely loved Professor McGonagall. She is my favorite person ever! She loves me too, though she doesn't like to show favoritism. Ok, I annoy her, but whenever I do something idiotic, she smiles briefly. (Which is more than most people got).

Muggle studies was pretty easy. I liked my teacher enough. Having it with Slytherins wasn't awesome, but it was fun to watch them get in trouble for their rude remarks.

Luckily I had almost all of my classes with my friends. In every class I had at least one friend. One year I only had two classes with my friends and all of them with Slytherins. It was my own personal hell.

"Ms. Brown, would you mind showing us how to conjure a proper Patronus charm?" the new DADA professor was standing right in front of me. He had obviously paid attention to my former grades.

"Sure," I got out of me seat, trying not to make eye contact with any Slytherins, though I felt their glares burning into my back.

I tuned around to face the class and my Professor, took out my wand and recited the spell, "Expecto Patronum," immediately a sliver wolf popped out, from the end of my wand. It stalked around me and then the room.

"Excellent Ms. Brown!" Professor Reynolds beamed. I blushed and found my seat, "As most of you know, this spell is normally not taught here at Hogwarts, but I feel it is essential for you to learn." He paused for a moment as id thinking of something. "Does anyone know what it takes to perform a proper Patronus?"

Lily's hand bolted straight up almost whacking Alice in the face, "Yes Ms. Evens,"

"A memory, a happy memory,"

"Yes, you have to let the memory consume you. Katie, would you mind telling the class what your memory was?"

"Um, well it was about my parents," I felt James squeeze my hand, "It was Christmas morning and we were sitting around the tree while we all opened up presents from Santa," I smiled to myself thinking about it, "They died, before I came to Hogwarts."

Mr. Reynolds, smile faded a bit, but was smart enough to not give me any sympathy, "The memory needs to be happy yes, but it needs to be powerful. It must consume you. Now, your homework is to practice the spell and find your memory. We will be practicing them next class," the rest of his voice was drowned out by the sound of the bell and everyone packing up.

"Thank Merlin it's the last class of the day!" Marlene said as we walked out of the classroom, "Today has been so boring!"

"The first day always is," I stated.

"Well your Patronus was awesome. Were you practicing this summer?" Of course Lily would ask.

"Yeah, my grandparents had me practice almost every day. They said it was important." I shrugged. They sounded a lot like Mr. Reynolds did. It probably didn't mean anything.

As we continued to the common room, we were surrounded by Slytherins and at the head was Lucius, "Katie, do you mind if we talk for a moment?" it was more of a command rather than a question.

I wanted to say _yes, I would mind so leave me alone you annoying git_, but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well, "No, I wouldn't mind, let me just go put my stuff in my room," I started to walk forward.

"Fine, but don't keep me waiting," his voice seemed very annoyed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I brushed past him and held my head high.

…

"You don't have to go,"

"Yeah, or we could go with you,"

"James would go with you," They kept trying to make it better, but it wouldn't help.

"No, I have to go, alone. He would just send you right back in anyway. No, I need to learn to face him by myself. If he tries anything, I will just hex him and run," I tried to seem brave and I would have to people who didn't know me so well.

"I don't trust him, especially not alone with you. He is a Death Eater. Merlin knows what he is capable of," Lily elbowed Arianna in the stomach, "Ouch! What, it's true."

"It's ok Lily, I will be fine. See you guys soon," I got to the door way and turned around, "If I'm not back by dinner, come and find me." Then I headed to meet my fiancé.

…

My hands were shaking, but I kept my composure. I stepped out of the portrait hole to see Lucius leaning on the wall waiting for me, "Took you long enough," he smirked.

"You know girls, we take forever to get ready," I cursed him under my breath, "So what did you want to talk about?"

I was going to wait and see if he was going to apologize about breaking his promise, "I wanted to talk to you about our deal, I kept my end, now it's time for you to keep yours."

"Excuse me! You didn't keep your end of the deal; you were supposed to wait until I told my friends before you went and told the whole school!" I was already yelling, I wasn't going to even try containing my anger.

Lucius kept his cool, "I only told my friends and it must have leaked out to the school. I had nothing to do with it," he seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Bullshit, you may not have told the school, but it was your fault they said anything!"

He wasn't as calm as he once was, "Technically speaking, I kept my end of the deal, so you will do what I want!"

"I will not be your Slytherin bimbo! Unlike some of the Slytherin girls I have feelings and a mind, so I don't give in very easily," venom was seething through every word.

He looked a bit taken back, "What is it about me that you hate so much?"

"Let me see… Maybe it's your arrogance, the way you treat women, what you believe in, or maybe it's the fact that you expect me to become your mindless toy!"

For a spilt second his angry emotion turned to sadness, but as someone walked around the corner he pulled me closer, looked into my eyes and kissed me.

**Katie and Lucius just kissed! Who would have thought? Will she hate it and hex him, or will she be totally confused and maybe, just maybe like it? How will her friends take it? If you thought her life was already complicated, just you wait! (muuuuaaahhhaaaaaa evil laugh)**

**Please review! They mean so mcuh to me:) If you have any suggestions, I am glad to hear them and will take them under consideration. **

**XOXO Miranda **


	4. I liked it!

The first thought that ran through my mind was _get off me you perv._

Second was _why am I not trying to get a way?_

The third thought was the one that scared me the most, _Wow, this is amazing… Wait, what?_

I pulled him off my lips and stared at him for what seem like forever. He seemed to feel it too. Well this made things complicated.

"Uh… umm… I have to go," _What was I thinking? I can't believe I let him kiss me! I can't tell anyone! What are they going to think? Wait, he is my fiancé._

** Lucius POV**

_I can't stand her! Who does she think she is, making me wait for her?_

I was not in the mood to deal with her rudeness, but we had a deal and I kept my end of it, technically…

_Finally, _"Took you long enough," I smirked at her.

"You know girls, we take forever to get ready," she mumbled something under her breath, "So what did you want to talk about?"

I led her around the corner, "I wanted to talk to you about our deal, I kept my end of the deal, now it's time for you to keep yours." I figured she wouldn't like it, but she was going to have to learn to obey me.

"Excuse me! You didn't keep your end of the deal, you were supposed to wait until I told my friends before you went and told the whole school!" She was yelling, but I wasn't going to show her that I cared. She was going to be the perfect fiancé and wife, no matter what she wanted.

I kept my cool, "I only told my friends and it must have leaked out to the school. I had nothing to do with it," I smiled to myself, feeling quite pleased.

"Bullshit, you may not have told the school, but it was your fault they said anything!" She was not like other Slytherin girls. They would never talk to me like this.

I was fighting to keep my composure, but I was not going to stand for this, "Technically speaking, I kept my end of the deal, so you will do what I want!"

"I will not be your Slytherin bimbo! Unlike some of the Slytherin girls I have feelings and a mind, so I don't give in very easily," venom was seething through her words. I knew she was a good dueler and I wasn't sure if I could take her, though I would never admit it.

Then a thought ran through my mind _why is it that she resists me_? "What is it about me that you hate so much?"

"Let me see… Maybe it's your arrogance, the way you treat women, what you believe in, or maybe it's the fact that you expect me to become your mindless toy!"

No one had ever told me flat out what they hated about me or at least someone that mattered if they like me, I didn't mean to let the sadness show on my face, but I could not help it.

I heard someone coming down the hall and I did the first thing that popped into my head. I pulled her closer to me, put one hand her hips and other on her cheek and kissed her.

I figured she pull away immediately or injure my in the family jewels but she didn't.

At first she seemed like she might pull away, but she settled into the kiss and didn't resist. For probably having her first kiss this summer, she seemed rather experienced. It wasn't a perfect kiss but it was satisfactory. _Oh who am I kidding, she was good._

She pulled away and stepped back, "Uh… umm… I have to go," and with that she ran down the hall.

**Katie's POV**

I ran back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as I could. The world was spinning around me. I didn't even have to say the password for the Fat Lady to let me in, which is good because I couldn't even remember it.

I walked over to the couch, not watching to see if someone was there and flopped on the couch, with my hands still touching my lips.

I should have known that everyone was watching me and that my friends would have been waiting anxiously to hear what happened.

"Katie, are you ok. What did he do to you?" Arianna gasped, such a drama queen.

I was speechless; I was just staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Katie!" Lily screamed, "What did he do to you?" she probably thought he used the Cruciatus on me. That would have been a lot less complicated.

"He… he…he," I could barely get it out. I was so mortified.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him!" James was pissed; it was times like these that made me really value him as a friend.

As much as I would have liked him to beat the shit out of Lucius, he didn't really have a reason. Except for the fact that he was an absolute git.

"No, he didn't hurt me," everyone stopped their fantasies about killing Lucius and looked at me.

"He didn't?" Alice was so shocked. I would have laughed at her if I wasn't so shocked myself, "He umm… he kissed me," I was still staring at the ceiling, not making eye contact with anyone.

"He what?" Marlene looked skeptical.

"There was someone coming and he kissed me. He was a lot better at it than you would think," _Did I just say that out loud?_

"HE WHAT?" everyone said it together. I finally looked at them. Some faces were consumed with terror, others jealousy (Arianna), shock was definitely a winner, and disgust (James, Sirius, and Remus).

The whole common room was now watching us, I couldn't help but blush. "Don't you all have things to do?"

"No…" said a sixth year, named Mathilda Hopkirk.

"Well find something!" Lily never raised her voice.

_I am so going to get it._

"So he did hurt you?" Peter is such an idiot.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just kissed me, I mean I guess that could be considered rape, but I wouldn't call it that. More like spontaneous lust," I shrugged, the shock had worn off a little.

"Did you kiss him back?" Arianna looked scared because James, Sirius and Remus all gave her murderous glares.

_Aww, they care about me. They are so adorable. _

As I was about to avoid the subject, a first year ran into the common room, "He has been… sighted," The boy was panting.

"Who has been sighted?" Mathilda asked the boy.

"Voldemort… he killed three muggles!" everyone gasped and some people started to cry, others screamed in terror, girls clung to their boyfriends, and single people (like myself and friends) ran to their friends for solace.

Voldemort has been threatening to attack for about three years now. His followers are called Death Eaters. Many of the Slytherins, including Lucius, have boasted about being a Death Eater. They think muggle-borns, half-bloods, and Muggles are beneath them. They consist of only Pure-bloods unless a person is extremely insane and wants to follow Voldemort.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"It was in the Daily Prophet, here." The boy showed Remus the paper and his face became even grimmer than before. He passed the paper to me and I saw it was a Muggle family. I mother, father, and young girl, about ten.

Tears filled my eyes, then I heard a deep snarl from someone close, "I hope your happy, it's your _fiancé's _fault," Sirius was glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would have disintegrated right on the spot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fiancé's a Death Eater and they did this!" He was yelling at me for absolutely no reason.

"Will you stop bringing it up for two seconds? Merlin, it's none of your god damn business!" I was on my feet and ready to pounce. What was it about him that made me so angry so easily?

"It is when it involves people I care about, will you listen to yourself? _He is such a good kisser, I am in love with Lucius Malfoy,"_ he was trying to imitate my voice. I hated it when he did that; he was like an annoying little brother.

"I never said I was in love with him and what if I did? Would you stop being my friend because I did something you didn't like? That doesn't sound like a friend to me." We were having a glare off.

"Friends tell each other things. Especially important things like if they are engaged!"

"So that's what this is all about? You were mad that I didn't tell you, so you go off and tell the whole school and then practically call me a Death Eater!"

"You marry one, you are one!" I don't know what it was about that that made me want to cry, but it did. I guess a lot of things had been making me sad, so that was the tip of the ice berg.

I walked toward the girls' dormitories and stopped at the stairs and turned to face him, "I thought you of all people would understand, I guess I was wrong."

I ran up stares not waiting to see his reaction. I flopped on my bed and cried. Lily and the rest of the girls came up shortly and stayed with me the rest of the night.

…

I had woken up earlier than everyone else. It was around 5 a.m. and no one would be up for another two hours.

I knew I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to do something wonderful I had discovered over the summer, working out. Running specifically, it was kind of like flying except without actually being in the air.

I figured I would run around the perimeter and I would be done by 6:30. I threw on the first thing I saw, a yellow sports bra, and pink tank, with matching yellow shorts. You could spot me from a mile away, but I didn't care, I just wanted to run.

While running, I had time to think about my current situation. This took me a while, since I had a lot to think about. I started with my kiss with Lucius, then my fight with Sirius, and then if my parents would have made me marry Lucius. That is what I thought of most.

I thought back to when they were alive; everything was always fun and cheerful. They were the anti-pure-blood.

I looked a lot like my mother, well now I do. She was beautiful and my father was handsome. My grandparents weren't terrible, I truly loved them, but they weren't my parents.

I remember the day I found out they had been killed…

"_Mommy? Daddy?" I yelled as I heard the door open from my room._

"_No sweat heart, its Grandma and Grandpa. Come down stairs Katie, we need to talk to you!" my Grandma yelled up to me. Her voice seemed to be shaking, but she was trying to suppress it._

"_I'm coming," I could feel something was wrong as soon as I saw the hoard of people in my living room, "What's going on Grandma?" I entered the room cautiously._

"_Katie, we need to tell you something," my Grandma looked like she had been crying so my Grandpa was doing the talking, "It is about your parents,"_

"_What's wrong? Are they not coming back today?" my Grandma burst into tears as if my words had set off a trigger._

_My Grandpa was comforting her, so he couldn't talk to me. He seemed to be afraid to look at me, "What's going on? TELL ME!" I screamed. They all looked at me with sadness in their eyes._

_A man from the back of the room spoke out, "Your parents are were murdered."_

…

Tears were threatening to fall and I would have let them if I hadn't heard the five minute warning bell to get to class.

I looked up in panic, _that can't be right,_ "Accio, watch," a small pocket watch zoomed towards me and I caught it. 7:55.

_What! No, no, no, no, no!_

It would take me five minutes just to get back to the common room. The second day of school and I was already going to be late for class. To make matters worse, I had Transfiguration and if I was late McGonagall was going to kill me. She didn't like to admit that I was her favorite student. She actually decided to make my life harder.

I had to make a split second decision; either sit through a lecture for not wearing the proper uniform or get detention for being late to class.

I was so going to pay for this. I ran as fast as I could to Transfiguration. I was dogging people left and right, yelling for people to move.

"Katie, where were you to… what the?" Arianna was staring as I ran past her.

"I will explain later! See you in class!" I had two minutes and I was three minutes away.

_I am so screwed!_

I picked up my pace and I was running so fast everything was a blur. My eyes zeroed in on the door at the end of the hall way.

"I'M HERE!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop right in front of McGonagall.

"Yes you are. Ms. Brown, what are you wearing?" her eyes widened in shock.

I was standing there with sweat glistening across my chest (not an exaggeration) in my neon workout clothes clinging to my body and I had not realized how short my shorts were until I felt a draft.

"Long story, I went running to clear my head and well I lost track of time. I will explain more over coffee," _I told you we were friends._

"Take a seat Ms. Brown. Detention, my office tonight," she gestured toward my assigned seat (next to Sirius) oh yay.

"Fine," I took my seat and pretended not to notice all of the stares.

Sirius didn't look at me the whole class, well if he did I didn't know it because I wasn't looking at him either.

I was finally able to go change during lunch, but by that time the damage was already done. I had explained myself to Professor McGonagall, my friends and most of Hogwarts.

"What were you thinking, showing up to class in that?" Oh Marlene, always the sensible one.

"I told you, it was either get detention for being late or get a lecture, in hind sight it probably wasn't that smart, but I barley had anytime."

They all rolled their eyes at me, "You so wanted the attention. I think every guy in the room was drooling," Arianna had to point that out.

"Yes, because that is exactly what I need right now. I have a murderous fiancé and everyone was drooling over me, that equals peace."

"Ok sarcasm queen, still you better be on all of the teachers good sides." Lily was always thinking about school.

"I know, I know, hey have you noticed that Sirius has been acting weird?"

"Yeah, well James kind of went off on him for yelling at you, he should be fine by tonight," Alice was so nonchalant about it.

"James did what? Where is he? I need to talk to him!" I was already searching the Hall for him.

"Ah over there," Alice pointed to James talking to some guys.

I ran straight forward and tackled him, "OI, what's your problem?"

"You are the best friend a person could have you know that?" It was more like I was yelling at him.

"Thanks, did you have to tackle me, though?" he moved uncomfortably under me.

"Well yes," I said as I got off of him, "You really are the best though, don't ever forget that," Smiled at him and gave him a hug.

As I pulled away, I spotted Sirius talking to some girls who were fawning all over him, "Go talk to him, make nice."

"Are you sure?"

_Is he the cutest or what?_

"Yeah, I will talk to him later." He smiled and walked over to him.

_Is it bad that I still like Sirius, even though he is a complete ass? I know, but if you saw him, you would understand. We do have our moments, he can be really sweet. Ugh, Men…_

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please don't hate me for making Sirius such a jerk. It will be explained soon. Lucius and Katie, AHHH! It's their first kiss and I want to know what you think about it. Please review, I will love you all forever!**

**XOXO Miranda**

**Ps. Please read my other story, A Rose's Secret. It's not on my profile, but my co-writer's. The link is on my profile:) **


	5. Boggarts

"JAMES HARRY POTTER!" I yelled from my bathroom. There was now an electric blue path of freckles across my nose and my hair matched.

As I ran down to the common room, I started to hear laughter. I had heard those laughs a hundred times before. They were laughs of the Maruaders after they pulled a prank.

When I ran into the common room, their laughter got louder and I attacked James.

I was now on top of him tickling the crap out of him. I know it was childish, but he _**hated**_being tickled.

"OI… stop… it!" He yelled trying not to laugh.

"You turned my hair and freckles blue! You must pay for you crime against my hair!" I declared as I continued to tickle him mercilessly.

"I'll… fix… it," he gasped, "just… let… me… go!" He was now crying. I figured he had learned his lesson. So I relinquished my attack.

"Change it back _now_," I put a lot of emphasis on now.

"Fine, you are no fun though." He said a spell and I was immediately back to my normal self.

"Thanks!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

…

"Ok class, today we are going to be working with Boggarts! Now who can tell me what a Boggarts is?" Professor Reynolds.

Lily raised her hand high in the air like she always did, I figured I would give her the satisfaction of showing Professor Reynolds what she can do even though I knew it, "Ah, Ms. Brown."

"I didn't have my hand up Professor," I said as politely as possible.

"I realized that, but I am asking you anyway," he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, it's a shape-shifting creature that takes the form of what a person fears most."

"And what is the counter course?"

"_Riddikulus_, Sir," I said shyly. I wasn't exactly known for being smart, everyone knew I was a good dueler, but it doesn't take a lot of brains besides quick thinking.

"Would you show us how to do it?"

"Um, sure." I stood up not wanting to know what my boggart was. As he opened the door I thought of everything that scared me. Snakes and spiders, well bugs in general. Then I thought deeper into it, what was I really afraid of?

What came out was completely unexpected. Guys? I was afraid of guys?

At first I just looked at it dumb founded as a bunch of guys piled out of the dresser. I heard a snicker from behind me and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

The last man came out and they all started yelling at me and telling me how ugly I was and how I would never, ever be wanted by anyone. Then the most horrific thing happened. Sirius stepped out of the crowd and started laughing at me and calling me names.

I forgot what to do for a moment and almost dropped my wand, "_Riddikulus_," I said in almost a whisper. I didn't wait to see what happened, I turned on my heel and took my seat next to Lily avoiding anyone's eyes, especially Sirius.

"Well class, I think you get the idea. Early dismissal homework is…" I didn't wait to hear the rest. I packed my bags and walked out the door. I ignored the calls I was getting from Lily and anyone else. I only walked faster.

_I could go for a run, _I thought. _No, that didn't turn out so well last time. I could stuff my face with delicious foods. No, that would be even worse. I will just go to the Library and study for NEWTs even though it's only the first week of school. _It was also the last place anyone would look for me.

"Nice to see you are wearing the proper attire today, Ms. Brown." I looked up from my book and saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of me.

"Yes well, I am really sorry about yesterday. I promise it won't happen again, ever. If you have a moment, I actually have a question for you. It is about what we will be learning this year. I want to be on top of things this year. I really want to do well on my NEWTs."

She eyed my book, "I can see that. Well, I have some time. I have to admit I am proud of you Ms. Brown. You may be a handful in class but you are a good student." She said as she took a seat. She had never given me a complement like that.

"Thank you, Professor. It means a lot to me," I blushed and flipped through my book looking for questions to ask, "I was wondering what…" the afternoon went on like that. I asked the questions and she answered them.

The dinner bell rang and we both looked up in surprise, "Wow, I have never been so consumed in Transfiguration."

"I have never studied with a student before and enjoyed it this much," she said standing up, and brushing off her robes. She said it like it was no big deal.

"Thank you, Professor. Not just for the help, but I needed someone who wasn't questioning me about every little thing whether it be friends, what I did over the summer, or anything really. Thanks."

A faint trace of a smile appeared on her lips, "You are welcome. Come Ms. Brown, I will not have you miss dinner." With that, she turned on her heel and vanished from the library.

"I guess I'm going to dinner," I murmured.

XXX

Everyone was already in their seats, since I took the long way to make sure all of the seats by my friends would be taken.

I looked around the Hall, there was still a seat next to Lily and Arianna right across from Sirius. There was also a seat next to Lucius. Sitting at the Slytherin table would just give me more shit to deal with.

I headed towards the usual seat, putting on a brave face and not daring to look at any of the snickering people, "Where have you been?"

"We have been looking everywhere!"

"What happened in class?"

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't know you were so self-conscious." Everyone looked at Peter.

"I was studying, I wasn't hiding I was in the library, I encountered a boggart, I am fine, and yes I am self-conscious Peter." I answered them all in one breath.

They all looked at me except Sirius. I was saved by the always timely Dumbledore, "Hello everyone! I hope your first week was a successful one. There are no announcements so, let the feast begin!"

I suddenly wasn't hungry, I looked at all of my favorite foods, but I didn't feel like eating. "I'm not that hungry, I will see you guys later." I got up to leave but right as I did Lucius and his posy got up too. "On second thought, I'm starving. Pass me the potatoes, will you?"

They looked at me strangely, "Are you sure you are okay?" James said.

"Positive!" I smiled a little too brightly. _Liar, Liar pants on fire!_

XXX

"What happened to you today?" Alice asked abruptly as we all got changed into our pajamas.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"In DADA, the whole boggart thing and then Sirius; you just ran out before anyone could talk to you. Then you disappeared for the whole day." _Don't hold back. _

I thought about lying again, but I figured I owed them the truth, "It caught me off guard. I never really thought about what scared me, at least really scared me. It's really superficial, I know. I'm not even sure why I thought of that. Everyone was staring and whispering, it freaked me out."

"You should have come to us, we would have understood." Marlene wrapped her arms around me.

"I know I was just really confused and embarrassed." I blushed and hugged her back.

"You still didn't tell us what the whole Sirius thing was about." Arianna said from her bed. I had forgotten that she and Sirius had gone out and she might be really pissed.

"I am not really sure," I lied, "I think it was just because I value his opinion and no madder how much he makes fun of me I know he never really means it. I guess I was just scared that one day he would actually mean the stuff that he says and he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," I was rather proud of myself for coming up with that so quickly.

"Oh, okay!" she said very bubbly.

"Well we better get to sleep. Quidditch trials are tomorrow and the boys are making us go." Lily said, pulling the covers over her head and turning off the lights with a flick of her wand.

**This was kind of a nothing chapter, but don't worry the next chapters will be better! Please review, they make me happy:)**

**XOXO Miranda**


	6. Why do I feel this way?

"Ugh!" I yelled as I was pelted with a pillow, "It is seven in the morning on a Saturday! What the fuck do you want?" I lifted my head to see James, Remus and Sirius standing around my bed.

I looked down to make sure I had a shirt on, thank God I did. "Whoa watch the language!" James said as I pelted _him_ with a pillow. "Come on, we have Quidditch tryouts!" he beamed. He was obviously excited.

"I am not even trying out, you git. Now if you wouldn't mind I need to sleep," I flipped them off and flopped back down.

"Oh no you don't," Remus said and I was suddenly being lifted up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, I was kicking and screaming trying to get free, but he wouldn't let me go.

"You promised you would come, now stop attacking me." I finally relented.

"Fine," I pouted. "Will you at least put me down? Everyone is staring." I looked around at the people's confused faces. "I really don't want my murderous fiancé on your case."

He still didn't put me down, "No one will ever get in the way of me carrying you, Katie. Not even Lucius and the snakes." He said proudly.

"Aww Remus, did I ever mention that any girl would be lucky to have?"

"Uh, no." he blushed.

"Well, I am telling you now. Any girl would be lucky to have you!" I lifted my head and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed even more than before.

"Put her down, Moony." Sirius snarled.

Remus almost dropped me he put me down so fast. "Hey, what's your problem? Are you just jealous Remus is carrying me and not you? You should really get a girl friend."

"Maybe you should stop flirting with guys," he shot back.

"I repeat, what is your problem?"

"You!" he threw up his hands and stomped off down the hall.

"Did I do something wrong?" I muttered.

"He has just been in a weird mood ever since you…" James trailed off.

"Ever since I got engaged," I finished. I looked at the ground as we walked, suddenly finding the marble floor interesting.

"Look, don't worry about it. He will be fine by Monday." James smiled reassuring and threw his arm around me.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said quietly.

XXX

"What do you think of the new recruits?" James asked me.

"I think you have a good team this year. Cooper has to warm up on a broom. He has natural talent, but he is only a third year and this is his first time on a team. He will be an awesome seeker, with a little practice."

"Why did you never try out for the team?" Peter asked.

"Because, I am a strategist and up until now I did not have the body type." Peter nodded in agreement and I glared at him. "Anyways, I am kind of like your secret weapon, I get a bird's eye view on practice and games and I tell you what you need to work on." I sat down on the couch next to Lily, who was reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"_A History of Hogwarts_," she didn't even look up.

"You have read that a thousand times," I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good book! Here's an idea, why don't you read it? Actually why don't you try reading?" she huffed and went back to reading.

"For your information, I have already read it. I rather enjoy reading, thank you very much. I prefer fantasy and romance though." I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Romance? There is no use fantasizing about something that will never happen, love." Sirius drifted over. _He seems in a good mood._

"What's with the change in attitude?" I looked up at him. His hair was slightly ruffled and there was a faint red tint around his lips.

"I did what you told me to and got a girlfriend. Well I don't know if you could call her a 'girlfriend' but I had fun."

"Oh spare us the details, Black." Arianna said, coming through the portrait hole. She almost never called him "Black."

"What's with you, lover?" he said leaning against a wall looking absolutely scrumptious. _Stop! It is never going to happen! _

"I am not your _lover! _I am going to go find Amos, Tata!" she smiled sweetly and left as quickly as she came.

"Well that was weird. I am going to my room where it is quiet. Are you coming Katie?" Lily stopped at the stairs.

"Actually I have to go meet a certain fiancé of mine. _I have been summoned,_" I said in a fancy British voice. "What a git. Oh well, I might as well find romance in him, since according to a certain someone I will never find it." I sighed and headed toward the portrait hole.

"OI!" I turned around and saw Sirius coming towards me. "Mind if I tag along?"

Those were not the words I thought would come out of his mouth, "Uh… um… I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean Lucius, he might… sure." I gave in. I didn't want to be in a fight _again._

"Okay, where are we meeting?" he said it like he didn't even care if he came.

"Just follow me you pigheaded ass." I took him by the tie and stomped out of the common room, towards the garden.

"You are meeting him in the garden?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, what's so weird about that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I just figured you two you meet in a dark alley or something," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, he may be evil, but he has class." Sirius snorted, "You wanted to come, so if you would like to leave, be my guest." I gestured to Hogwarts.

He was going to retort, but he was interrupted, "What is _he_ doing here?" a voice snarled.

"Oh, Lucius." He was wearing a dark brown button-up shirt and black pants. The first three buttons were undone. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"Just accompanying a friend," Sirius put an arm around me. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" I felt butterflies in my stomach with his arm around me. I was attracted to both guys at once. This is going to get complicated.

Despite my instincts, I pushed his arm away.

Lucius balled his fists, "Yes, I do mind. Run along now and play with your stupid friends."

"That's it," Sirius took out his wand and prepared to fight. Lucius did the same.

"Stop it!" I yelled but Sirius pushed me away. Let's just say I wasn't particularly thrilled by that.

"Take it back, Malfoy or I'll make you." Sirius threatened.

"Just try," Lucius snarled.

Sirius shot a silent curse and Lucius sent up a shield and shot a curse back.

When I fantasized about guys fighting over my, this is not how I pictured it. I wasn't even sure if they were fighting over me.

The fight was getting so crazy, I found myself jumping out of the way to avoid being hit with spells.

"ENOUGH!" I took out my wand and said some spell that I wasn't even sure I knew and it blasted both Sirius and Lucius back.

They both hit the ground with a thud and groaned, "Bloody hell, Katie." Sirius said.

"Oh shut up, you'll live." I glared at him and looked at Lucius, who was in the same shape as Sirius. I figured he would yell at me and call me all sorts of things, but no.

"Are you alright?" I asked approaching him slowly and carefully.

"Yeah," he was now standing and brushing himself off. "Sorry about that."

I was speechless. _Did he just apologize?_ "Uh… I… its fine." I got out.

"Yes well, tell your friend he should learn his place." He, once again, stood tall and proud.

"Maybe you should learn yours," I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I- I should go." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the castle.

XXX

"What was that?" Sirius said, running to catch up with me.

"That was me breaking up a fight. I have no idea what you were doing," I rounded a corner and tried to get away from Sirius.

"Oi!" he called out and continued to pursue me. I finally got back to the common room and slammed the door behind me. I heard the door burst open and Sirius stormed in, "I was defending our friends and you were flirting with a Malfoy!" He pulled me around to face him.

"Sorry for protecting you! Next time I will let him kick your ass!" I got my hand free from him and ran to the steps.

"So now you are saying he is a better wizard?" he yelled. I contemplated just walking up the stairs and not talking to him for eternity, but I didn't want him to think I thought he was a terrible wizard.

"No, I am saying that you are too noble to use dark magic under any circumstance, but Lucius on the other hand would use it in a heartbeat. I didn't want to see what Lucius would do, when it came down to it."

"You think I couldn't defend myself?" his jaw clenched and I knew I wasn't done just yet.

"NO! God, get over yourself! You are just as good as him if not better, but he doesn't play fair. Of course you would win in a fair fight, but I didn't know what he would do and it scared me. I didn't want you to get hurt, though I am rethinking that decision. Also the fight was completely pointless. Hell, this fight is completely pointless!"

"Fine, but why did you have to kiss him?" he had a pained expression on his face. The way he said it hit me like a pile of bricks.

"He apologized." I looked down. I know it was a stupid reason, but it was true.

"Oh, well I'm sorry too." He looked at his feet.

"Thanks." _Well this is awkward._

"Do I get a kiss now?" _He's back._

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe, if you're good." I blew him a kiss and walked up the stairs.

X.X.X.

**Sirius POV**

_ What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? What is it with Katie that makes me so crazy?_

"Padfoot! Where have you been?" James asked as he sat on his bed reading _The Daily Prophet._

"Out." I didn't want them to know I was with Katie, even though they all saw me ask if I could go with her. I could not believe that she was going to marry Lucius fucking Malfoy! I know her grandparents wanted to keep the blood _pure_, but _Lucius Malfoy_? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

"So you aren't going to tell us what happened with you, Katie and Lucius, told you James." James groaned and threw Remus a galleon.

"Did you bet on me?" they had bet on me before, but if I was going to tell them about what happened with Katie. They were obviously desperate.

"Look Padfoot, you have been acting really weird and it started when you found out about Katie and Lucius-"

"I was just caught off guard okay?" I didn't mean to yell, but that was a touchy subject.

"We aren't trying to make you mad, Padfoot. We just want to know what is going on." Remus said. He was on his bed studying me carefully.

"Nothing is going on; I would be acting the same way if it were Arianna." I tried to defend myself.

"She was your girlfriend and even then you wouldn't be as protective. We all care about Katie, but she has it under control. At least that whet she says. You know you can't change Katie's mind. She is strong willed and she can protect herself." They weren't going to make me say it were they?

"What do you want me to say? I have always been protective over Katie."

James stood up, "You haven't had to be protective over her, at least not with other guys who like her. Look, we all know she wasn't the most attractive girl in the world and she wasn't exactly a guy-magnate. Now she has guys drooling as she walks by and a fiancé. But why would you care?"

"How could I not care? You guys can care about her but I can't? Everyone is so surprised when I start giving a shit!" I threw my hands up in the air. Everyone got to care about her except me. Everyone got a say in her life, except me. How is that fair?

"Sirius, come on. We just want to know why you are acting weird. You go off on Katie when she says anything about Lucius, you freaked out when I was carrying Katie, you glare at any guy who even looks at Katie, and you are extra rude to the Slytherins. Are you in love with Katie?" Remus asked.

I was so flabbergasted I didn't know what to say. Was I in love with Katie Brown? "I wouldn't say in love, more like _in like._ I never even thought that was a possibility. I always liked Katie, even when she wasn't a complete goddess. I had crush on her in first and second year and while I got hot she got well, not."

I looked at my feet. She was never ugly; though I teased her I never meant it. When we were in class the other day and the boggart me came out of the dresser, my heart stopped. I was yelling terrible things at her and I think I actually said some of them. I couldn't even look at her for the rest of the day. I was her biggest fear?

"We have all liked her at one point or another. She is great to be around and she holds her own with us. If I wasn't madly in love with Lily and she wasn't engaged to Lucius, I would date her. Actually, I would probably marry her." I couldn't help the urge to strangle him when he said he would marry her. Man, I don't think this has ever happened.

"Same goes for me, well besides the Lily part." Remus said. _Okay, if anyone else professes their love for Katie, I am going to punch them. _

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do? I have never had trouble with girls, but she isn't a regular girl. She's Katie."

"Well first of all, never say that in front of her because girls take that the wrong way." James said. He had plenty of experience in what _not_ to do when it came to wooing girls. Poor James, if only Lily would admit that she loved James back.

"Give her space," Remus started, "but not too much. Don't freak out about everything she does. If she brings up Lucius or any other guys around you, don't freak out. She might just want to vent about what a jerk he is or she might want to talk about how perfect he is. If so, just politely leave or change the subject. Don't freak out on her. Trust her judgment, and don't smother her."

I had no idea Remus knew all this stuff about girls, well at least Katie. James looked just as shocked, "Mooney, where did you learn all this stuff?" James asked.

"I just pay attention, actually James you would probably do well to try this too."

James threw his pillow at him, "Actually, that is probably a good idea. Can you right that down?"

"Shut up Prongs."

X.X.X

**Sirius likes Katie! This is going to get juicy:) (Like it hasn't already) **

**Please review, they make my day! Don't be afraid to give suggestions and if you have any ideas on what you think should happen please tell me:)**

**XOXO Miranda**


	7. I didn't know you could be so seductive!

**Katie POV**

"_Would you mind moving?" _I dreamed about the first time I ever talked to Sirius Black. _We were in the Gryffindor common room and James and I were talking. It was our first week of school ever at Hogwarts. I had become good friends with James and so had Sirius. _

_Sirius didn't realize that we were friends and he was an eleven year-old boy so he didn't mind being rude, "Actually yes, I would mind. I was having a conversation, so if you wouldn't mind, shove off." _

_Instead of yelling at me and calling me a butt-head he smiled, "You're alright, Brown is it?" _

"_Yeah, you're Sirius Black right? My parents know- knew your parents." I was not yet used to my parents being dead. _

_Instead of asking what I meant he just nodded, "My parents went to your parent's funeral. Sorry."_

_He smiled, "It's okay. So, do you like Quidditch?" He smiled as if I had just spoken his language._

"Katie, Katie," I heard a voice calling me from my dream, and shaking me so I would wake up.

"Uhhhh num baba," My roommates laughed at my inability to wake up.

"Come on, we've got class!" Lily said.

"I'm not even dressed yet," I groaned as I got out of bed.

"There was a time when you could jump out of bed and walk down stairs without doing anything." Arianna crossed her arms. Obviously, they did not like the extra person using the bathroom.

"Yes, well I need to fix myself." I got out of bed and walked over to the shower.

"Can't you just use magic?" Lily sounded annoyed.

"Is Lily Evens, the Head Girl, really telling me to use magic to make myself look presentable?"

"What? I want to get down stairs to and take up all the places by us so that James cannot sit with us."

"Fine, but let me take a quick shower and I will do my hair and make-up with magic. I will be done in 15 minutes."

Okay so it was more like thirty, but the boys weren't down stairs yet and there were only enough seats for Arianna, Lily, Marlene, Alice and me. "See, if we would have had gotten here earlier, people would assume the boys were sitting with us and they would leave room."

"You are just lucky they aren't here yet. Actually I am surprised they aren't." Lily was looking around the room and almost looked nervous. Then I remembered that it was a full moon last night.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Remus, wasn't feeling well last night and he said that he wouldn't be at classes today. The boys were helping take care of him so they were up pretty late. They should be back by lunch."

Remus had told me about his "furry little problem" in fifth year. I even went with him a few times. I remember the first time perfectly.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Katie?" Remus asked. He wasn't looking good. I can't believe I hadn't noticed how bad he got._

"_Of course I'm sure. I am there for you Remus." I smiled at him reassuringly. _

"_Yeah Moony, it's not like you can mess her face up any more than it actually is." Sirius has just gotten back from his late night rendezvous with a seventh year. I hate how jealous I am. Why does he have to be so hot and I have to be so ugly? _

"_Well at least I am not afraid to get me hands dirty, well at least my hair." His eyes turned big as I pounced on him and messed up his hair. I soon got up and ran behind Remus._

"_You did not just touch the hair." I giggled, he was such a girl when it came to his hair._

"_I did and you wouldn't dare to anything about it because you know I can whip your ass-" I he threw a pillow at me but I dodged it. I ran to the side, but he intercepted me. "Ouch!" He punched me in the stomach. "Bloody hell Black, I am not a punching bag!" _

_He actually looked sorry, "Sometimes I forget you are a girl." _

"_Thanks, I am ugly and I act like a guy. I am the perfect package." I know he didn't mean it like that but it hurt anyway._

"_I meant-" _

"_Where is James?" I interrupted him. "He should have been here twenty minutes ago."_

"_I'm here. Are we ready?" The four of us headed down to the shrieking shack. It was really cramped under James invisibility cloak, but we made it just in time for Remus to change. _

_He changed in private, apparently it was very dangerous to be in the same room as him when he changed. _

"_Hey," Sirius came up behind me._

"_Hi," I smiled. It was forced, I was still a bit mad at him for his comments. _

"_I'm sorry for saying those things back there. I didn't mean that you act like a guy. I meant that you are one of my best friends and so are James and Remus, but I can beat them up. You well, you are breakable. I mean, you are fragile, you're not a guy." _

_I giggled at his poor attempt of an apology, "You are forgiven." I walked away to change into my animagus, but turned around to say one last thing, "Oh and tomorrow I will be giving you a lesson on how to apologize to girls." I winked at him and proceeded to leave him._

_X.X.X_

_I changed into a sleek grey and white wolf. I loved being in my animagus form. I didn't just _feel_ beautiful and fit, I _was_. _

_I pranced (do wolves prance?) over to the others. I heard a bark and I sprinted to the Shrieking Shack. I stopped and stared as I saw the huge grey werewolf wolf in front of me. _

_I paused for a little too long and Remus caught sight of me. He bared is teeth and growled. I saw Padfoot (Sirius in wolf form) get ready to attack. I growled at him trying to warn him to stay back. He seemed to get the message but was not relaxed._

_Moony (werewolf version or Remus) glared at me which almost made me cower in fear. I was in trouble, but I growled back and stood me ground. _

_Padfoot and Prongs were now by my side. He attacked and I was sent flying. I hit the wall hard and changed back into human form. Moony charged me but Prongs intercepted the attack. Black was consuming me. _

_I heard Sirius yell my name and the next thing I knew, it was daylight and I was in the hospital wing with a nasty head ache. _

"Are you listening?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Um, no," I said bashfully.

"I said Lucius is coming this way." I turned around to see Lucius, Snape, Crabbe, and Regulus Black walking this way. Regulus was two years younger than us, but he hung out with that crew. It was rumored that he was or wanted to be a Death Eater.

"Shit. Okay try not to make any rude comments, please. Unless they say them first, then you have the total right to say something back."

They looked at me confused except for Marlene, "Sure."

"Hello, Lucius." I smiled. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm.

"Katie, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you. Lovely weather we are having isn't it?"

"Quite, I trust your breakfast was satisfactory."

"Yes, it was most fulfilling." I cracked a smile and burst out laughing along with my friends. I never talk like that unless I am at a formal occasion and even then the conversation isn't that dry.

"What is so amusing?" Snape asked.

"Oh, nothing," Was still giggling uncontrollably.

"How are you Sev?" Lily asked. She hadn't talked to him much ever since he called her a mudblood. It really hurt her, but she still liked Severus.

"Good, how are you?" he could barely even look at her. I could have smacked him right there.

"Fine," she went back to eating and didn't look up again. He had hurt her and when she tried to reach out to him he turned his cheek.

"Hi Reg," I smiled at him. He looked so much like Sirius it was uncanny. There wasn't as much life in his eyes as Sirius, but there was still a childish look to him. He had so much ahead of him, but he was going to through it all away.

"Hello," we were once friends. When there were big _pure blood_ events we would hang out together. I knew him before I knew Sirius.

"Is there anything else you want?" I looked at Lucius.

"Just to speak with you." His smiled slightly. I think he was actually trying to be a nice person.

"Oh, well it was nice talking with you. Um, there is that ball thing next month for the Ministry. Are you going?"

"Seeing as how we will probably go together, yes I am going." A trace of smile leapt across his lips.

"Oh, right. Well we can coordinate on outfits later." Wow was I stupid. I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "See you around."

I watched as he walked out of the hall and then turned to me friends, "What was that?" Arianna asked me.

"That was talking with Lucius Malfoy and not killing, maiming, or cussing at him. I thing it went rather well."

"I think that was the most boring conversation ever between fiancés." Arianna seemed disappointed along with the rest of the school. They were all watching to see what was going to happen. _They really need to get lives._

"Sorry to ruin your entertainment for the day, but we aren't that exciting."

"Are you kidding? You went from kind of cute if you squint and tilt your head to smoking hot in one summer. Also from being completely single to losing her virginity and getting engaged, to a different person might I add, in less than a summer." Arianna said. _Okay, so I am more exciting than I thought._

"Well I deserve the excitement. I have had the most boring life ever and now it is time for me to have some fun."

"What kind of fun are we talking about, love?" Sirius sat down next to me.

"The kind where you lose your virginity," Sirius' eyes widened.

"What?" The girls and I laughed at his shocked expression.

"Oh Sirius, don't take everything so serious." We laughed at my poor attempt of a pun.

"You know I hate when people do that." He pouted.

"That is why it is so fun!" I smiled and punched his arm playfully. Thank god we were on good terms. Now I just need it to stay that way.

Arianna stood up to leave, "Where are you going?" Sirius asked her.

"To find Amos." Flipped her hair and walked out of the Hall in a huff.

"She doesn't say a word about Amos and then you get here and she is all about him." Marlene said to Sirius.

"She obviously is mad at him for something. What did you do this time?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," we looked at him, no one believed him for a second. "I swear! I have no idea why she is acting this way." He looked sincere and even Sirius wouldn't intentionally make Arianna mad. He isn't that stupid.

Arianna is like the huge hurricane when she is angry. You do not want to get in her way or else you will end up in the hospital wing before you know what happened.

"She is probably just PMSing, I better get an extra set of earplugs. Arianna is like a banshee when she is in pain." Marlene rambled.

"Don't I know it?" Sirius looked like he was reliving a painful memory.

I thought Remus was scary once a month, but when Arianna got her monthly present from Mother Nature, you better run and hide or you are in trouble. _Did I mention that she is a bit moody? _

"We better get to Transfiguration. McGonagall will kill Katie if she is late again." Lily teased.

"We are actually on good terms. We had a study session the afternoon I hid- I mean worked in the library." I closed my eyes hoping that no one caught my slip-up.

"You were hiding from us!" Alice exclaimed.

"So what if I was? Anyways, McGonagall will kill _all_ of us if we aren't in class on time.

X.X.X

"How do you know how to do this?" Lily asked astonished. She was frustrated that she could not change a hippogriff into Elton John (a muggle musician).

"I told you I had a study session with McGonagall. We went over what we will be learning this semester." Apparently if you weren't Lily of Remus you were not allowed to be smart. Everyone was staring at me like I had two heads, which reminds me about the next lesson…

"Very nice Ms. Brown, but I would have picked Louie Armstrong myself." Everyone stopped and stared. Professor McGonagall liked Louie Armstrong and I was doing better in Transfiguration that anyone else? The whole world has turned topsy-turvy.

"Thank you Professor." I tried not to sound cocky, but I was proud.

"You can start on your homework now Ms. Brown."

"Cool." I pulled out my notebook and quill and started on my homework, which was surprisingly easy. _I need to have study sessions with McGonagall more often!_

By the time the bell rang I was done with my homework and I had started on Potions, which I was completely lost on. _Maybe I should have a study session with Slughorn. _On second thought, we would kill each other. All he does is boast about himself and tells me what I am doing wrong_. That reminds me, I have Potions next. Yay._

X.X.X

"Ok class turn in your homework!" Slughorn yelled to our class

"Shit, fuck, damn, shit!" I cursed, trying to find my homework. "I was just working on it! Where is it?" I tore through my bag to try and find it.

"Looking for this?" Lucius was holding up my homework.

"Oh my god, where did you find it?" I asked him.

"It fell out of your bag after class. Try not to lose any more homework." He smiled, winked, and handed me my work.

I was a little skeptic, but I took it from him gladly, "Thank you!" I gave him a hug and ran over to Slughorn to turn in my paper.

Before going back to my seat, I walked over to Lucius. "Thanks." I leaned forward kissed him gently on the lips and walked back to my seat. I made sure that I swayed my hips ever so slightly so that it attacked to attention to curves.

Lily, Alice, and Marlene's eyes huge, Arianna on the other hand looked proud, "That was priceless! Who know you could be so seductive. You practically had all of the guys drooling! I don't think I have ever seen Lucius look so excited and confused!" Arianna exclaimed.

"That was completely irresponsible!" Lily shouted.

"How was that irresponsible?" I asked Lily. Okay, so it was somewhat trampy, but hey, everyone needs to be trampy sometimes.

"You can't just go around kissing people whenever you want!"

"First of all, he is not a random person. Second, he found my homework. Third, yes I can!"

"Okay class! Today we will be making love potions!" Slughorn said excitedly.

"He's probably going to make us give the potions to him so he can finally land a woman." Sirius whispered.

I giggled along with everyone else, "It will take all of our potions to get a woman to sleep with him." I said which made us laugh harder.

"What is so funny, Ms. Brown?" _Of course Slughorn decides to single out me. _

"Nothing, Professor." I lied.

"Surely you were laughing about something."

Before I could answer Sirius spoke, "I told her it would be hilarious if Dumbledore and Filtch got together." Everyone burst out laughing and Slughorn had a horrified look on his face which made everyone laugh harder.

"Is this true, Ms. Brown?" he looked at me.

"Um…" I didn't want to get Sirius in trouble, but what was I supposed to do?

"Yes it is." Arianna said. I turned and stared at her.

"Well I am sorry to say Mr. Black but you will have to serve detention for that remark, seven-o-clock, my office, tomorrow night.

I spent the rest of class staring at Sirius, Lucius and Arianna. Lucius had been nice to me, Sirius covered for me and got detention in the process, and Arianna got Sirius in trouble. I was very confused.

"We will finish up tomorrow. Have a nice day class!"

I wasn't sure whether to follow Arianna, Lucius or Sirius. I had already thanked Lucius and Arianna could wait. I needed to talk to Sirius, now.

"Sirius, wait up!" I yelled trying to catch up with him.

"What do you need?" He asked, like he didn't just save me ass back there.

"Well first of all to thank you. You didn't have to do that you know." I walked with him.

"Oh, you mean for covering for you. You're welcome. I am used to getting detention, I figured you would be doing something with Lucius any ways and I didn't want you to miss it because of detention."

"What? I'm not doing anything with Lucius. What would make you think that?"

"Well you kissed him and everything. I figured you two were now officially together."

"Are you crazy? I was flirting with him, that's it." I stopped. "Whoa, I did not think those words would come out of my mouth." I laughed a bit realizing how stupid I sounded. "I mean, that's what Arianna would say. I'm not turning into a slut, am I?" I looked at Sirius, feeling very scared.

He laughed, "You, a slut? No, you are not a slut." He smiled as if finding this very amusing. "No one has called you one, have they?"

"No, I just… well if I start talking like Arianna and do things that Arianna would do, I feel like a slut."

"Are you sleeping with more than one guy?"

"If I was, would I tell you?" I teased him.

"You are not a slut."

"How can you be so sure?" I studied him quizzically.

"A slut would admit that and most likely ask me what I was doing tonight." He smiled to himself.

"You are so cocky. For your information, Lucius and I aren't even sleeping together. We haven't even gotten past kissing. I'm not even sure if I like him yet."

I wave of relief seemed to come over him, "So what are you doing later? I know this great broom closet by the astronomy tower." I hit him with my books.

"You are so gross, Sirius Black."

"Well I figured since you won't sleep with Lucius because you don't like him, you would sleep with me." He grinned like a child on Christmas and I swear he was trying to undress me with his eyes.

"Who said I like you?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wait a minute, you don't like me?" He looked sad.

"I'm just kidding, of course I like you! Don't take everything I say so seriously." I paused just realizing the unintentional pun, "No pun intended."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled and put an arm around me.

I noticed that we weren't heading to class, "Um, where are we going?"

He had the devilish smile he always had when he was going to break the rules, "Not to class."

"Well I have to. It's Muggle Studies and I actually like that class."

He pouted, "You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Lily will kill me when she sees that I'm not in class and she will kill you when she finds out it was your fault." I stared at him stubbornly.

"You aren't going to make me beg are you?"

Oh I am so going to treasure this moment forever! "If you want me to come that bad, you are going to have to." I shrugged.

He got down on his knees, took my hands in his and began to beg, "Katie Elizabeth Brown, will you please accompany me on my childish adventures?" He even stuck out his lower lip for good measure.

"No." I turned around and started to walk away.

"What?" He came running after me and grabbed my hand, "You make me get down on my knees, beg you to join with me and you still won't come?" He looked bewildered. Not many girls say no to him, especially when he begs. Actually, he probably never had to beg.

"Of course I will come with you! I was just messing with you. Merlin you don't take rejection well." I rolled my eyes.

"I do too!" he retorted.

"You almost cried when I said no." I laughed.

"Did not!" he stomped his foot. _Very mature, very mature._

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too and you know it." I crossed my arms.

"Fine, I will admit that I don't do well with rejection, but I was not about to cry."

_I guess it's a tie._

"Okay, okay, where are we going anyway?" he was leading me down the hall.

"Don't tell me you already forgot the way." He sounded annoyed.

I looked around and tried to take in my surroundings. Suddenly it hit me, "Hogsmeade? We are going to Hogsmeade?"

He put his hand over my mouth, "Why don't you just announce it to the world!" he whispered to me.

I licked his hand to get it off my mouth, "Very classy." He said wiping his hand on his pants.

"I am the very essence of classy." I tried to look regal as we walked.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Before that ball next month, we are going to have a lesson about class."

"Hey, I have plenty of class. I just don't have to show it with you. I don't have to put on an act with you. With you," I paused. "With you I can be myself." We walked in silence until we got to the passage way to Hogsmeade.

"You remember the way right?" I asked Sirius.

He held up a map and I immediately felt stupid. Of course he knew how to get there, he had been plenty of times and he had a map to get there.

"Okay, keep quiet. We don't want to be caught now do we?" I glared at him and hopped into the hole.

"Hey, wait up!" Sirius yelled.

**Yay! Sirius and Katie are finally on good terms! Will this last for long? **

**Please review and suggestions are welcome:)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Could you carry me everywhere? Walking is so over rated." I leaned my head against his chest and felt relaxed. I didn't realize how tired I was. I was having flashbacks in dream form all night and I didn't get very much sleep.

"Anything for you, milady," I giggled at being called _milady_. I have felt like a lot of things, but a princess was not one of them.

"Take me, young prince, where ever it is you wish go." I let myself sink into his arms and let the warmth consume me. This was nice, this was more than nice… this was perfect.

**Who is she talking about? Wait and see...**

**XOXO Miranda**


	8. Kisses

"You don't even know the way!" Sirius yelled after me as I ran.

"It's a passage way! It shouldn't be too hard!" yelled over my shoulder. When I turned around I hit something hard. "Fucking wall," I groaned.

Sirius laughed when he saw me, "Nice going."

"Oh shut up. Give me a hand will you?" I held up my hand and he grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet and then picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I was rather enjoying it.

"Just making sure you are okay." He started walking.

"Could you carry me everywhere? Walking is so over rated." I leaned my head against his chest and felt relaxed. I didn't realize how tired I was. I was having flashbacks in dream form all night and I didn't get very much sleep.

"Anything for you, milady," I giggled at being called _milady_. I have felt like a lot of things, but a princess was not one of them.

"Take me, young prince, where ever it is you wish go." I let myself sink into his arms and let the warmth consume me. This was nice, this was more than nice… this was perfect.

_Wait a minute! What am I doing? Don't give in to it! _

Too late, I was already falling asleep in his arms.

…

I heard someone calling me and opened my eyes. "Huh?" I tried to wake up, but was failing epically.

"Katie, come on we are almost at Hogsmeade." Sirius was shaking me slightly and had a stupid smile on his face as if he was enjoying this immensely.

"Wipe that grin off your face, it's weird." I said.

"Do you not like it?" He smirked.

_Of course I like it! You are incredibly sexy when you do it! _That is probably not the best response.

"Would you just put me down? Or do you want everyone to see us you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

He set me down gently to let me wake up.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the latch above us.

"We shall," I smirked and climbed up the stairs.

I loved Honeydukes, it was one of my favorite shops in all of Hogsmeade. It was colorful and bright. It was like the old fashion candy store, my parents and I used to go to in America. I loved the liquorish wands and fizzing whizzbees. I was literally like a kid in a candy store.

"Do you want something, love?" Sirius asked, noticing my excited espression.

"No, I have to cut down. You have no idea how much I ate during the summer. I missed England." I said looking around the shop. "Let's go before I spend my entire inheritance on candy." I joked and we walked out the door.

"You really ate that much over the summer?" he asked jokingly.

"My missing England, along with walking everywhere and freaking out about my current situation equaled a lot of candy."

"Well it didn't do a thing to your figure," his eyes were roaming my body.

"Will you stop being your man-whore self for one second. Actually make that five." He smirked, but didn't say anything.

We walked in silence for a while, window shopping and observing other shoppers. People were always so busy these days. No one ever took the time to just stop and take in the world. That's when it hit me—I stopped to lay on my back in the middle of the street, staring up at the sky.

I watched as the clouds moved and tried to make shapes out of them. I saw a bunny wearing a tutu and Barney (a muggle TV show character) holding cotton candy and breathing fire. "Umm Katie?" Sirius asked me.

"Hmm?" I kept starring at a cloud that I couldn't tell if it was a truck or a really misshapen carrot.

"What are you doing?" I finally looked at him. I laughed when I saw his face; he was hopelessly confused and was probably thinking I was completely mental. Which is true of course.

"I am taking the time to take in the world. Care to join me?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

He looked skeptical, but shrugged and laid down next to me, "Why not?"

Again there was silence as I continued to spot clouds that looked like real things. I figured Sirius was doing the same thing or thinking girls or Quidditch when he asked, "Do you like Lucius?"

"What?" I was taken aback. _Why would he ask that?_

"Do you like Lucius Malfoy?" he repeated. He didn't look at me. It was like he was scared to hear me answer.

"I don't know, maybe." He visibly flinched at my answer. "I can't just forget all of the things he has done to us and what he is." Sirius seemed to relax a bit, but he still wouldn't look at me. "I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I positively hate him because I don't. I hate what he stands for and I would never join You-Know-Who. I am just really confused; I am not getting out of the engagement anytime soon. Please don't get mad at me." I looked at him and held my breath.

He didn't say anything for a long time and I was still holding my breath. If he didn't say anything soon I was going to pass out, "I'm not mad at you." He said plainly. I could finally breathe!

I smiled, now that fresh air filled my lungs. Then I realized that Sirius reply was not very convincing, "You suck at lying." I told him. He got up without a word and walked into an alley.

"Wait!" I called after him. I got up rather ungracefully and ran after him (also rather ungraceful). "Will you wait?" I asked, not very pleased he made me get up from my spot and follow him.

He turned around and looked at me; I could see his stormy, grey eyes even in the dark alley. They were usually so happy and carefree, but now they were sad and it seemed as if he had aged twenty years. He looked like he did when he had a fight with his mother. It was enough to make me want to give him a hug and apologize for anything I had ever done. "Please don't look at me like that," I told him.

"I am not looking at you in any particular way." He said, quickly breaking eye contact with me. It wasn't sarcastic, or cocky, it sounded more like he was a shy child and someone just asked him his name.

"Sirius," I walked closer to him. He didn't back up which was a good sign, but he still wouldn't make eye contact with me. I was very aware that we were only a few inches apart. I put my hand on his face and lifted his chin gently so that he was forced to look me in the eyes.

"Katie, please don't." It was as if it caused him pain to look at me.

"Why, Sirius? Why is it so hard to look at me, to talk to me and to be around me?" I asked. He pushed my hand away and started to pace around the alley.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and turned to face me, "It hurts too much." I stood there, unable to move from my spot. _It hurts too much? I make him hurt? Is this even real?_ All of these thoughts were racing around my head.

"I don't mean to." With all of the responses consuming my thoughts that was what I came up with. Sirius actually smiled at my poor attempt of response, "Ha, I got you to smile." I said trying to make it less awkward, but it only made him immediately frown.

"Just forget I said anything." He started to walk back to the street, but I grabbed his arm.

"I can't just forget, Sirius. If you have a problem with me I need to know. I can't stand not being friends with you. Not being able to laugh with you and talk with you has been hell. I miss you Sirius, I miss the way we used to be. I don't care about Lucius or my family or anyone else for that matter. _I care about us._" I said the last part as sternly as I could.

"You don't get it do you?" Sirius asked me, still looking at his feet.

"I want to get it. I want to know what you are feeling. You just have to tell me." He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he finally looked at me.

"It kills me to see you with Lucius. It kills me to see every guy in school drooling over you and I can't do anything about it. I want to strangle anyone who even thinks about you in any sort of non-platonic way. I hate that I am the one who causes you pain or confusion. I want to be the one that says everything is going to be okay. When Remus was holding you and you kissed him, I wanted to take you from his arms and punch him straight in the face. I never get mad at Remus, especially not for that. You make me crazy, but in a strange way I like it."

I wanted to say something, but nothing could describe how I felt. No words could be said to express how confused, excited, thankful, scared, angry, and happy I felt. That didn't even scratch the surface on everything I was feeling. I had wanted to hear this for seven years and now that he did, it seemed so surreal.

Before I knew it, I felt the soft lips of Sirius Black against mine. Whatever I had felt with Thomas, Lucius, or any other random Greek guy was nothing compared to this. I wrapped my arms about his neck and ran my hands through his hair. I felt his hands on my hips and then on my thighs. He pushed my against the wall, there wasn't a part of our bodies that weren't touching.

I let out a soft moan as he moved from my mouth to my neck and back up again. He started to unbutton my shirt and that's when I pulled away, "Stop," I didn't mean to say it like that, but I was not going to have sex with Sirius for the first time in an alley in Hogsmeade.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Sirius was breathless, as was I. He backed away slightly. His hair was ruffled and his lips were tinted pink. _Oh my god, was I turning into one of _those_ girls? No, I had the control to say no._

"It's okay. I just don't want to ruin this, whatever it is." I brushed a stray peace of hair behind my ear and looked towards that street.

"We should probably get back; they will be looking for us." Sirius suggested. As much as I wanted to stay with him and never go back to Lucius, I had to.

"You're probably right." We started to head back to Hogwarts not speaking a word. I knew we were both thinking the same thing, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew." Sirius replied, taking my hand in his.

"I don't think we should say anything, not just yet. We need to figure this out, and our friends will not help. Arianna will most likely kill me if she finds out and I would like to prolong that for as long as I can." Sirius shuddered at the thought of the wrath Arianna.

"I know what you mean, but I don't want to hide it." He squeezed my hand gently and pulled my closer to him.

"You think I want to hide that I am dating the sexiest man to ever set foot in Hogwarts?" I mocked.

He raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm sexy?"

"I'm not blind," I scoffed.

He picked me up by the hips and twirled me around, "I'm not blind either." With that he pulled me into another kiss. It was filled with more love and passion than before. It was less urgent and lust filled, dare I say it was love filled. As I opened my mouth once more I felt his tongue asking for permission and without another thought I had my tongue in his. We were in the Middle of the street and I could tell people were staring, "Hey kids! Shouldn't you be in class or something?" a man yelled and I looked up. "Shouldn't you be in a retirement home?" Sirius yelled back.

I hit him on the arm and we ran into Honeydukes laughing our heads off. "You should really learn some manners." I said playfully as we walked down the passage way to Hogwarts.

"I was just showing my affection; besides that guy obviously hasn't gotten any in ages." He opened that latch and we climbed out.

"As true as that may be, it's still not nice." I playfully scolded him.

"Who said I was nice, love?" he said as we climbed out of the hole in the floor, before pulling me into a kiss.

"Well this is quite the scandal," I familiar voice said. Sirius and I immediately break apart looking at the person who just found out my biggest secret. _That lasted long._

"Regulus," Sirius snarled. He stepped in front of me to protect me from anything. I couldn't help but smile about how sweet he was.

"My brother and my friend's fiancé snogging in the middle of the hallway; I think Lucius would love to hear about this," Regulus said with a smug look on his face.

"Wait!" I shrieked, stepping beside Sirius. "Please, you can't tell Lucius. He will be pissed."

He smiled widely, "Exactly, then he will torture my brother and who knows what he'll do with you, whore." I had never been called a whore in my life and I didn't exactly like it.

"You speak to her like that again and you will regret it." Sirius pulled out his wand and I could see the rage in his stormy, gorgeous, grey eyes.

"Are you going really to fight me, brother?" Regulus mocked, but I could tell he was scared. Sirius is older than him by two years and a better dueler.

"I am not your brother." Sirius says in a deep, serious voice. I can tell that it hit Regulus hard. It even hurt me a bit. I never had siblings, but telling Lily that we weren't friends anymore would be impossible.

"Then I have nothing holding me back then," Regulus said. His voice a bit shaky, like he was biting back a sob.

"Reg, please." I put my hand on Sirius' arms signaling him to put away his wand. Reluctantly he puts it away and Regulus sighs slightly. "We used to be friends. Remember that one time when we were at the Malfoy's for a tea party with your mother and my grandmother? We were playing hide and seek, Lucius was it and he had already found you and he made you look with him. I was hiding behind a dresser and you saw me but you didn't tell him and I won the chocolate frog." It made me smile thinking about it. I even saw a faint trace of smile leap across Regulus' lips as well.

"Then you shared the chocolate frog with me and taught me about baseball." I remember him being so confused when he learned that there was no magic involved or brooms.

"Reg, if there is anything good left in your heart then you won't tell him." I stepped toward him once more.

"Fine, but I am not doing it for him." He glared at Sirius and Sirius glared right back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was so overcome with relief and happiness I gave him a hug. "See you around, Reg." I whispered in his ear before I let go of him and walked back to Sirius. He put and arm around me and I knew he was telling Regulus never to touch me again.

Without another word, we parted and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Before walking in we put a good distance between us and tried to detach myself from my feelings for Sirius. "Where have you been?" Lily shrieked as she saw us coming in. "You missed _four_ classes! What were you thinking?"

I looked at Sirius and smiled slightly, "I needed to thank him for saving my ass back in Potions."

She raised her eyebrows, "What exactly did you do to thank him?" she asked suspiciously.

"I locked him in a broom closet with a Hufflepuff." I tried to evade any suspicion of us being together in any way that was not platonic.

"It went swimmingly," Sirius said to help make it sound truthful.

"You two know each other too well." Lily shook her head and took a bite of her chicken leg. Sirius and I smiled at each other and helped ourselves to food.

Dinner was rather uneventful until someone decided to pay me a visit. I felt a warm hand on my cheek and looked up to see a smirking Lucius, "You and I have some unfinished business to attend to." He said seductively.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Sirius snarled. _So that's why he has been especially rude to Lucius and the Snakes, he was jealous._

Instead of glaring at him and telling him off, he just smiled like he had just won, "I think that is for my fiancé to decide, isn't it?" Lucius turned back to me, "Come on, I know this perfect little room in the Astronomy Tower that no one ever goes in." he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Like she would sleep with you," James said, ready to punch his lights out.

"Oh, I think she would." He pulled me closer and kissed my neck. It sent chills down my spine, his hot breath tickled just a bit. Sirius practically leapt across the table and tackled Lucius. He got on top of him and started punching every inch of his face.

McGonagall and some other teachers yelled at him to stop, but he didn't listen. Lucius cried out in pain, but was able to flip him over and start punching Sirius. _Now I knew they were fighting over me. _As much as I loved this, if I didn't stop it soon they were going to kill each other. "Lucius, get off of him!" I screamed and punched him in the back, which was not very affective.

I finally had the sense to take out my wand, "_Petrificus totalus,"_ Lucius froze and landed next to Sirius. "Are you okay?" I asked as I kneeled down by Sirius making sure he wasn't severely injured. He had a bloody nose and a bruise already forming on his right cheek bone.

"You still won't let me fight him?" he said weakly with a smirk.

"I didn't want you to mess up his face." I smirked back. We both laughed at the sound of McGonagall yelling at us. "Looks like I will be joining you in detention." I helped him up and took him to the hospital wing.

**Whoa! Sirius and Katie, who knew? Oh wait, I did. Can they tell their friends? Will someone find out? Will Katie find a friend in someone she never thought possible? You will have to wait and see.**

**Awesome people review, so please do!**

**XOXO Miranda**


	9. Bikinis and Dancing

Last night's detention was the best I had ever had. I was alone with Sirius for four hours and I never once thought about Lucius well except for laughing at the memory of his face when Sirius attacked him.

The whole night consisted of snogging and talking. I told him that I didn't want to sleep with him just yet and he respected my wishes. I wasn't used to having a boyfriend, if you could even call him that. We had been friends since first year and as easy it was around him, there was still a bit of awkwardness about me snogging him senseless. I had dreamt about it since forever and now that it was actually happening, it just felt unreal.

I kept replaying the events of yesterday while I was supposed to be studying for a test in potions, but was failing miserably. While trying to stop thinking about last night I felt a light tap on my shoulder and a girl clearing her throat, "May I have a word?" I turned around and saw Narcissa Black standing before me.

"Um, I am kind of studying," I paused to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Narcissa wouldn't be caught dead with me; her asking to talk to me was completely unheard of. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

She rocked back and forth uneasily, "I need to speak with you about your," she bit her lip, "engagement. I know you have not been faithful," she whispered

I shut my book loudly and tried to not to look offended. I brushed passed her, but quickly whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near the Black Lake two hours after curfew. Come alone." I added and hurried out of the library.

…

I didn't say much to anyone the rest of the day, which wasn't hard because everyone was studying for the big test in Potions. Even the Marauders were studying, which was almost as rare as Narcissa speaking to me. Almost.

I sat under my favorite tree reading a muggle novel, waiting for Narcissa to come. As much as I would have liked to focus on what I was reading, I couldn't stop thinking about what Narcissa knew. I am very one track minded if you didn't know.

"Sorry I am late," I jumped when I heard her voice. "My roommates took a while to fall asleep."

"Scare the shit out of me why don't you?" I said dramatically. I could tell that she rolled her eyes even in the dark.

"Will you stop with the dramatics? I have to speak with you." I gestured for her to sit across from me, where I had a small fire burning.

There was a long pause and we finally spoke, "Did you?" "Do you?" we said simultaneously.

"You first," we said in perfect unison. I took a deep breath, "You first."

"No, you first." Narcissa said.

"Fine," I sighed. "What did you mean in the library? You said something about knowing that I was not faithful." I eased in.

"I know what happened with Regulus."

"He told you? That little-"

"He didn't tell me, I saw." She interrupted me. I immediately felt bad for jumping to conclusions. Regulus had never done anything to hurt me deliberately.

"What do you mean 'you saw'?" I raised an eyebrow.

She froze, "I- uh- um- I was going to the kitchens and uh…" She was terrible at lying.

"You were following me, weren't you?"

"No!" she tried to defend herself. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't care if she was following me, but I did want to know why.

"Why were you following me?" I nudged, not wanting her to get mad and go tell Lucius. I had a feeling she hadn't told him yet.

"I told you I wasn't following you," she crossed her arms. I did not believe her one bit and my face apparently showed it. "Fine, I was following you, but I am not a stalker." She insisted. "I was following you because I wanted to figure you out. I had hoped that you would cheat on Lucius, which brings me to why I asked you here."

I studied her and she shifted uncomfortably. This was one of the weirdest situations I had ever been in (besides when the Marauders played a prank on Slughorn and he was dressed in only a coconut bra and skimpy grass skirt, but that is for another time).

After some not-so-awkward silence Narcissa spoke again, "I know you do not want to marry Lucius and I know you want to find a way out of the engagement. If you are willing to listen, I have a proposition for you." I nodded to signal her to go on, "Help me get Lucius."

I sat there stunned for a second. _She wanted me to help her woo Lucius? This definitely beat the Slughorn thing. _"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you win the affections of Lucius Malfoy? In doing so, I will be released from the engagement and free to date and someday marry whomever I want? Count me in!" I smiled brightly.

She looked surprised, "Just like that? You don't even want to hear my plan to blackmail you?"

I laughed a bit, "No, I am good. In all honesty I am completely thankful to you, even if your intentions aren't to help me, but yourself."

She looked satisfied, I know I was, "Well then, we'll meet near the Hufflepuff common room at 10:00. None of my friends would dare go there and I don't think yours would either."

I shrugged in agreement, "Wait, before you go," I waited for a second contemplating how to word what I was about to say and not sound like a total idiot. "You know how to dance, right? I mean you learned to ballroom dance like all the other pure-bloods?"

She raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Well, I was never very good at it and I hated my teacher. I had terrible balance but ever since doing yoga I am not as clumsy as I once was. Any who, if I remember correctly you were rather amazing at it and since that big pure-blood ball is coming up soon, I was wondering if you would teach me?" I asked hopefully.

She smirked and if I wasn't asking her for help I would have smacked it right off of her face, "Sure, as long as I am able to bring someone along to help, because I refuse to dance with you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yes, because I want to cha cha with you."

"Well if you really want to make an impression, I am going to have to teach you how to act, for instance, no snorting."

"Oh whatever, you can analyze me tomorrow, but right now I have to go. Tata!" I called over my shoulder, mocking her idea of 'high class'.

…

After a restful sleep I opened my eyes and looked at my clock lazily. "Holy fuck!" I screamed getting many unhappy groans from my sleeping roommates. "Get up, GET UP!" I said jumping out of my bed and pushing Alice and Lily out of their beds,

"Ow, Merlin Katie!" Lily exclaimed rubbing her sore arse.

"It's seven thirty!" I yelled with even more urgency. That seemed to wake them up. Soon we were running around the room yelling at each other and trying to find the appropriate clothes. Marlene and fought for the bathroom (literally) and I won. Luckily for her and the rest of my roommates I took a shower in less than five minutes.

I resorted to drying my hair with my wand, even though I was against it entirely. I don't know why exactly I insisted on drying my hair manually, but I did. It's not that I didn't look good when I did because I did, I just felt a sense of pride when I dried my hair myself.

"We aren't going to make it!" Arianna panicked.

"Oh yes we are," I said.

"HOW?" they all yelled in unison. Arianna didn't have a skirt on, Lily only had a skimpy tank top and skirt on, Marlene had two different socks on and had her shirt on backwards, and Alice was the only one who has successfully gotten a shirt and skirt on. I on the other hand didn't have a shirt on and the only clean skirt I had was my shortest one (just my luck).

"Grab what you need and run. We will just have to change while we run. We are women! We can multi-task, even if that means showing our naked arses to Hogwarts." They looked at me with flabbergasted crazy and confused expressions, but soon grabbed the remainder of what they had to put on and we ran.

"MOVE!" Arianna yelled to a few fourth years, who were blocking the stairs and we practically knocked them down. One girl looked like she was about to scream but instead widened her eyes in shock, which caused Lily and I to laugh.

We burst through the portrait hole like animals and ran towards Charms. I had now gotten my socks and shoes on and I was working on my shirt, which was turning out to be difficult. As we rounded a corner Alice and Marlene collided with a bunch of six and seventh year Slytherins, who kept cursing us and told us to put on some clothes, "We're trying!" Arianna yelled back.

We zoomed into the room breathless and semi-clothed. James mouth hit the floor when he saw Lily and I am pretty sure Peter had a heart attack (well actually he just fainted). I had buttoned partially buttoned my shirt, and by partially buttoned I mean the middle two buttons.

"Do you girls care to explain why you are dressed like that?" Professor Hill asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We slept in, Professor." Alice said meekly.

Professor Hill just smiled, "Ah, that takes me back to my time at Hogwarts. When did you wake up?" she asked chuckling slightly.

"7:30," I said.

Her eyes widened, "Merlin's beard! I am surprised you got to class on time! Sit down ladies, I won't take points of this time, but don't let it happen again." We nodded quickly and sat down in our seats, I continued to button my shirt.

As I was taking notes, writing appeared on my paper which was not mine.

(Katie, **Sirius**, _**James**_, _Lily_)

**How come your shirt was barely buttoned and you I could practically see your arse?**

Not now, Sirius. I am trying to take notes.

**You didn't answer my question.**

We over slept and we didn't have time to change properly. Are you happy now? 

**Why did you where that mini skirt? Not that I am complaining.**

None of your damn business, so leave me alone! 

_**Hey, what's with the cussing? And why were you dressed like that?**_

Not you too, James.

_**What? I just wanted to know.**_

We got up late, pardon me for not being a guy and able to throw on whatever I want and look good! Girls can't get away without showering _**.**_

_You guys are supposed to be paying attention!_

_**Hey, Evens, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?**_

"NO!" Lily shouted.

"Miss Evens, what is wrong?" Professor Hill asked with concern.

"Nothing professor," Lily mumbled as she glared at James.

**Hey, what was that about?**

Nothing, please just go back to taking notes.

**Are you okay? **

I'm fine, Sirius. I will talk to you at lunch, but right now I really do have to take notes. 

I took his hand that was under the table and squeezed it. He squeezed it back and smiled at me. I winked at him and began to write furiously, trying to catch up on what I had just missed.

…

"Now are you going to tell me what's up?" Sirius asked, sitting in the chair next to me. I wasn't hungry and I had a free period after lunch, so I decided to go to the library and study.

"Oh right, sorry. I totally forgot, but I am sorry to say you came to find me for nothing, I was honestly just a bit shaken this morning." He didn't look like he believed me, "I swear. Anyways, I had a great time last night."

He smiled lustfully, "We could have round two tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows. I never understood how people could do that.

I would have said yes immediately, but I remembered I was meeting Narcissa, "Trust me, I really wish I could, but I am kind of doing something tonight." He looked disappointed, "I am free right now."

"Broom closet near the dungeons?" he suggested, immediately happy.

"A broom closet? Have some class will you? How about the rose gardens? No one ever goes there and it's beautiful this time of year." I put my stuff in my bag and I started to walk out.

Sirius ran to catch up with me, "I have to actually come up with something romantic? What am I getting myself into?" he sighed dramatically.

"Well if you would rather have someone else, I could go find McLaggen. Oh look there he is now. Oh McLa-" Sirius put a hand over my mouth. I had won.

"I was just saying this is new for me. Usually all I have to do is flash my award-winning smile and girls would beg me to take them anytime anywhere." I rolled my eyes at his lack of experience of actually working to keep a girl.

"Come on, if we are not going to make out I at least want to sun tan." I walked ahead of him, but turned around for a second, "Will you help me with the lotion?" his eyes widened and ran after me. He looked like a dog in a muggle thing called cartoons which has a big juicy steak dangling in front of it.

…

I lay in the middle of a blanket in a gold bikini and basking in the sun. I felt like I was laying on the beach in Greece again. I wasn't kidding about sun bathing. It was relaxing and felt amazing. "So what is so doing important that you couldn't hang out with me tonight?" Sirius asked.

Instead of snogging until our lips were numb, we decided just to relax but I knew he wanted more, "If I could tell you I would, but you are just going to have to trust me on this one." I knew he hated his cousins and since I was meeting Narcissa, I didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

"You are not seeing Lucius, are you?" he asked cautiously.

I sighed and turned on my side to face him, "No, I am not going to meet Lucius. I will tell you if I am going to meet him, I promise." I leaned over to kiss him gently, but I found myself on top of him kissing him passionately in a matter of seconds.

I pulled back with a smirk, "Do you trust me now?"

"I could use a bit more convincing," he kissed me again and turned me over so that he was on top of me. I shivered with pleasure under his touch. He grinned cockily at me in return, "So you'd rather me be on top, huh?"

I pecked him on the lips, "I don't care if you are on top or bottom, just as long as it's you."

He smiled with warm eyes. He was finally convinced. As he leaned down to kiss me again, the bell rang and I sprung up, "Come on, I have Arithmancy next!" With a wave of my wand I had my school clothes on and my bag on my shoulder.

Sirius groaned in frustration, "Can't we just stay here forever?" he laid back with his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, I would love to, but if we miss another class Lily _and_ Remus will kill us." I held out my hand so that I could help him up. Instead of pulling him up, he pulled me down.

I sighed in frustration, but I couldn't help smiling, "You are such a prat sometimes, you know that?"

He flashed his 'award-winning smile' and stood up, "You love me though." He helped me to my feet.

"Debatable," I shrugged and took off towards the castle.

…

I leaned against the wall tapping my foot waiting for Narcissa. She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I sighed and started to walk back to the common room, "Where are you going?" I heard someone whisper.

"Took you long enough," I smirked at Narcissa. "You don't have to whisper by the way."

She stepped out of the shadows, looking as regal as ever. I had to envy her poise and class. My clumsiness had not disappeared over the summer, unfortunately. "Where is the friend you said you were going to bring? It better not be Avery. If it is, you can forget this whole thing, right here, right now."

She pursed her lips, "He should be here soon. And no, it is not Avery." As if on cue I heard footsteps and soft humming from down the hall where Narcissa had come from.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as Regulus Black appeared.

"What? Would you have preferred someone else?" Regulus smirked. Regulus and Sirius were so alike they even smirked the same way.

"You do realize you couldn't make this anymore awkward for me, right?" I crossed my arms.

"I didn't want to involve anyone else. Since Regulus already knew about you and Sirius, I figured he would be our best bet." Narcissa replied.

I paused for a moment then shrugged, "Whatever, where are we going to dance? Not that I don't love the hallway."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at me, "If you would stop being so rude, maybe we could actually accomplish something."

I opened my mouth to retort but closed it figuring it wasn't worth it. Narcissa, turned on her heel and hurried down the hall. Regulus quickly followed so I did the same.

We walked incessantly and I was about to say something, when I ran into Regulus, "Watch it will you?" he snarled.

I blushed a bit, "Sorry."

His attitude changed slightly. It wasn't as harsh as it was a second ago. "It's okay."

"Where are we?" I asked staring at a wall.

Narcissa put a finger to her lips and started to pace the floor. After a minute or two, a door started to from in the wall. My eyes widened in shock, "The Room of Requirement, how did you find it?" I asked incredulously.

"Gryffindors aren't the only ones who know stuff." Regulus scoffed.

I stuck out my tongue at him and a twinge of amusement twinkled in his grey eyes.

"If you two are done acting like children, the room is ready." Narcissa spat.

I gasped as I walked into the room. It was magnificent. There was a wide open ball room with an antique chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. A mega-phone was on the side of the room already playing a slow classical tune.

"Okay, since Regulus is here we might as well start with dancing." Narcissa said, putting her cloak on a coach.

"Sure," we said in unison. I felt my face get a bit hot. Even though he was a fifth year, he was still gorgeous. Don't get me wrong, I had no feelings for Regulus that weren't completely platonic. But there was no denying the boy was fine.

"Now Regulus, put your hand on her waist and Katie, put your hand on his shoulder." We did as we were told and clasped our hands together. Narcissa circled us and critiqued everything about out form.

Once we finally had the 'perfect' form we began to waltz. I kept repeating the beat over and over in my head, _1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3._ I stepped on Reg's feet more than I can count. He didn't yell at me, but I could tell he didn't like it.

We had spent two hours working on one dance and I still hadn't gotten it right. I screamed in frustration and collapsed on the comfy coach, "It's hopeless! I can't dance!" I exclaimed.

Narcissa looked at me sympathetically, which made me feel even worse. "Hey, you have good posture now we need to work on foot work."

"Don't worry about it. The Ball isn't for a month in a half. If we meet a few nights a week, you will be dancing like a professional in no time." Reg nodded encouragingly. It was so weird having them being nice to me.

I gave them a sheepish smile, "Thanks. Well it is late and we have school tomorrow. Tell me when you want to meet again. Oh and Narcissa… we will make plans on how to get Lucius next time. See you guys in class." I smiled and waved as I left.

This was definitely weird, but I wasn't complaining. Things were starting to look up. Hopefully they would stay that way. Highly doubtful, though.

**Bonjour! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been super busy with school and friends and after school stuff. I hope you are all still there:) I want to have your imput on this story, so I want to know what you want to happen at the ball. The Ball chapter won't be for a little bit, but I want to know now so that I can start getting ideas and if you have really good quotes you want me to put in there I will try my best. PLEASE review, they make me smile:)**

**XOXO Miranda**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I know you were all expecting a new chapter, but I am sorry to say this is the opposite.

I have started to lack the fire that I had when I first started writing this story. I am so busy right now and I just don't have the time to write this story. Sadly I am going to abandon this story, but I am giving all rights to this story for whoever wants to continue on. I don't care what you do with it, I just don't want to see this story die. Please PM message me if you would like to continue on and if you have any questions. I will be putting up more stories, but right now isn't a good time for me.

Sorry if I disappointed any of you.

XOXO Miranda

Ps. If you would like to read more of my work, I am co-writing a HP Marauder ear fic with two of my friends. The link is on my profile :)


End file.
